


Seek the Wolf

by 234am



Category: Vampire Hunter D (Anime & Manga), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, Cunnilingus, Gore, Intercrural Sex, Left Hand isn't deleted (but isn't invited), Light Petting, M/M, Making Out, Monsterfucking, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Transformation, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Werewolves, background Richter/Annette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/234am/pseuds/234am
Summary: Alucard visits the Belmont estate every summer. He expects long summer evenings in Richter's company, but the man's gone missing. As he goes in search of the wayward Belmont, who should ride back into his life but D?





	1. nose to the wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlatantlyQueer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlatantlyQueer/gifts).



> Shout out to James for being such a delight and a filthy enabler of monsterfuckery.
> 
> note: using masculine terms for Alucard's bits (cock/hole) because I'm dysphoria. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Every summer, Maria went abroad to visit her relatives in France and Alucard went to stay at the Belmont estate. This usually amounted to long afternoon romps chasing monsters and longer evening romps chasing pleasure.

When Richter got married, Alucard feared the arrangement would come to an end but Annette had insisted it continue.

He once tried to confess the clandestine nature of his relationship with her husband but Annette had not even looked up from her embroidery when she said, "I know." She smiled ruefully. "You're doing me a favor, keeping him out of trouble."

Alucard had excused himself to go lie face down until his cheeks stopped burning. The pragmatic acceptance left his head spinning. Were Annette more prone to fits of restlessness, he might have wondered if reincarnation had brought Sypha home once more.

But no, Annette was Annette, and Richter was...

"Not home," Annette said. "He took some men to go wolf hunting."

"Wolf hunting?" Alucard's brow wrinkled up as he gazed out the window to the left. It overlooked Annette's garden, overrun with so many flowers that their cloying scent could be smelled even with the window closed. "I assume of the mythological sort. How long ago?"

"A little over three weeks, now."

"Do you have wolfsbane?"

Annette moved to put the white king in check with her knight, then looked up with an amused glint in her eye. "Of course."

Alucard eyed the chess board. "...He's still terrible, I see."

"Yes. I was hoping he'd be back by now to surrender so that _we_ could play."

"I'll find him."

"Tell him not to forget Justine's name day is soon."

Bowing with one hand against his back and the other swept out to the side, Alucard excused himself from her solar.

He strode down the hall. The intentional clack of his heels announced his presence. The servants, though used to his yearly visits, still gave him a wide berth, gazes averted. Wallachia remained as superstitious as ever, though kinder than it was in his formative years.

As Alucard passed one of many portraits of Trevor, he couldn't help but wonder what the man would have thought of what became of the world they'd saved together. With the Church's power all but destroyed and the wealth of Dracula's knowledge available to the common man, society had made huge leaps forward. Trevor might well be rolling in his grave about the magic lighting up the house he built.

Thinking too closely about Trevor and Sypha still made Alucard's heart ache, even after so many years. It was one of the drawbacks of spending time on the Belmont Estate. Their memory was woven into the very stones of the place.

Though Alucard had only just arrived, he felt glad to escape the ghosts of his past in favor of hunting down Richter.

He entered his assigned room on the second floor. It looked different now but it was still the the very same room Sypha used to put him in because it gave him a view of the forests bordering the east side of the estate grounds. He remembered accusing her of doing it because it meant the sun always hit his face first thing in the morning. She'd laughed and said it would keep him from brooding all day.

"Gods," he muttered to himself, disgusted at the continued melancholy turn of his thoughts.

It was _summer_ , the time to laugh and hunt and live in the moment. If only the Belmont of the moment were here, making a nuisance of himself like always. 

His sword and bags lay atop the quilted bedspread. There hadn't even been time to unpack yet, which saved him the trouble of packing anew. Alucard fastened his sword to his belt and grabbed the smallest of his bags. The rest contained clothes and books, nothing he would need on the road.

With one last glance around, Alucard left. Though he did not go so far as to run, he nevertheless exited the mansion in short order.

On his way across the yard to the gates, he was accosted by not one but two miniature Belmonts. Justine pounced on him from the left, latching onto his leg and waist with gangly limbs and a gap toothed smile. August grabbed onto his right arm and dangled when he lifted it.

Alucard stopped in the middle of the path lest he accidentally fling the precious stowaways off. "...Hello, little hunters."

"Hello, Alucard!" they chorused. 

Then Justine let go to give a little bow, instead of a courtesy. She wore linen and leathers, dusty from training or carousing about in the woods. A twig stuck out from her sandy blond hair. Like her father, she was a little hell-raiser.

"When did you arrive?" Justine asked.

"Just today."

"And you're leaving already? Are you going to look for father?"

"Yes."

Her little brother kicked his legs to swing from Alucard's arm, grinning. He had dark auburn hair in loose ringlets around his chubby face. Though gentler than Justine, Maria's influence on August meant he was always up to mischief. He was also prone to long bouts of being nonverbal but for the occasional animal or monster noises on repeat.

Justine patted at the knife at her belt. "Let us go with you!"

Shaking his head, Alucard lowered his arm to set August down. "I'm afraid not."

"But you don't know which way father went."

"Well." Alucard looked between the two children. "Then I suppose you will keep that secret to yourselves and my search will take longer." He paused for effect. "And I shan't be able to teach you as much this summer."

"No!"

Justine clapped her hands against her cheeks. August imitated her, belatedly.

Hiding a smile against the back of his hand, Alucard gazed off into the distance, schooling his expression until he was sure he looked quite sad. "Indeed... Who knows if I am capable of keeping up with the greatest of the Belmont clan? I may not find him until next year."

Justine shook her head, a hard snap side to side that made her hair fly. "Noooooo. You're going to find him! Father said the wolves were near Braila."

"That is quite the ride from here."

"Nothing father can't handle!"

"Indeed."

"He took a lot of hunters with him..."

Alucard clicked his tongue, frowning. "I've never known Richter to need a large band. This must be quite the wolf pack."

Justine nodded, a motion echoed by her brother. She said, "Some really fancy lady showed up and asked for his help, and she had a lot of knights and hunters she'd hired. I heard her say Braila would be overrun by the next full moon." The girl paused to take a breath. "There's a vampire coven there, did you know? Father said they probably got the wolves all wound up so of course he had to go because he's the only one who can use the Vampire Killer."

"Of course."

"But it's been _so_ long. He should have been back by now."

"There and back in three weeks might be stretching it, o youthful hunter. But I agree, it is unlike him to go without sending word."

"Right!! So... you're going to find him and bring him home for us? Are you sure we can't go with you?"

"Best not, my dears." Alucard plucked the twig from Justine's hair and flicked it aside. "You are the Belmont heirs, so it falls upon you to safeguard the estate and your blessed mother."

With a huff, Justine slapped her fist against her chest. "Leave it to us!"

August made a quiet grunting noise as he imitated the salute.

"I have complete faith in you." Alucard swept a bow, smiling. Then his expression became serious as he straightened. "Now, I'm off."

"Be safe, Alucard!" Justine cried, and August croaked out, "Safe, Alucard!"

Bounding from the yard, Alucard let his form dissolve into smoke. He ghosted through the front gates and blew right by the guards, making them shout in alarm. Between one blink and the next, he was solid again. He was no longer man-shaped but a massive white wolf, almost as big as a pony, and he vanished into the forest while the guards were still getting their bearings. For want of anywhere else to put them, he carried his sword and bag in his mouth.

If he possessed sufficient horse riding skills, he would have borrowed from the Belmont stables. They still kept pure lines of natural horses alongside their cyborgs. There would have been _something_ that even he could ride. But time was of the essence-- he was better off sprinting through the woods on his own four legs.

The run from the Belmont estate to Braila took him two days, far faster than any horse. By the end of it, he was ragged with exhaustion.

Near dawn, Alucard lay down in the bushes alongside the road and dropped his things, panting heavily. After a while, he laid his head atop his bag, intent on getting some sleep before the road became overrun with traffic.

Some time later, the slow click of hooves on the paving stones roused him. Alucard opened his eyes with one ear flicking. He peered through the foliage. A tall, pale man all in black rode by on a huge, dark cyborg horse studded with more spikes than sense.

Surging up to two legs to shed his wolf coat, Alucard stepped out into the middle of the road. The rider reined his horse to a stop inches from Alucard. They stared at one another for a long moment. Impossibly dark eyes glittered from beneath the broad traveler's hat the rider wore. Alucard thought he must have imagined the way the other man's face softened, for D never made much in the way of any expression.

Breaking the silence, Alucard sighed. "D."

"Alucard."

"What are you doing here?"

Silence lasted long enough that Alucard thought D wouldn't answer. And then, soft enough to be mistaken for a whisper, he finally said, "A job."

"It's not the werewolves, is it?" Alucard paced around to the side of the horse to frown up at D. "There's a coven, too."

"The vampires. If their pet dogs get in the way, I will cut them down."

"A friend of mine went missing while hunting the wolves."

D said nothing.

"He's been gone long enough that he could have been bitten," Alucard added.

Still nothing.

Sighing with exasperation, Alucard shifted his grip on his bag and sword, facing the direction D was riding. The road wound off into the trees. They were still a ways away from civilization proper.

D's hand appeared in his line of sight, the palm upturned and fingers loosely curled.

Alucard looked at it, then up at D's face. "Will you let me go with you?"

"Do what you want."

Nodding because he expected nothing else, Alucard took the offered hand. D hauled him up into the saddle so that he sat at the front. Behind him, D radiated warmth as hot as a stove. Alucard sank back wearily. He made no move to resist when D plucked his bag from his hand and tied it with the saddlebags.

D spurred the horse into motion again. It plodded along as slow and tired as Alucard felt, a gentle rocking that lulled him to further drowsiness.

"Hey, blondie," a voice said from D's left hand.

Instantly, Alucard replied, "Go away."

"Sheesh, still no manners."

"I have plenty. I just don't want to talk to _you_." Alucard turned his nose up, and when no further reply came from the ugly little parasite, he fixed his attention on D and the more pressing matter. "...And if I asked you to not kill the wolves?"

"If they're a danger, they need to be put down."

"Then... incapacitate them, damn it." Alucard smacked the flat of his palm against D's thigh--he might as well be slapping stone. "You can kill to your heart's content once I've checked for Richter!"

D said nothing again, not until Alucard grumbled under his breath and folded his arms, beginning to sulk.

"...Alright."

"Alright?"

"I'll let you check between their legs, first."

That startled a huff of laughter from Alucard, part relief and part surprise. "Oh, don't be a crude bastard!"

"Mn."

"...It's good to see you again," Alucard admitted. "What kept you away so long?"

"The hunt."

Alucard's heart twinged, an ugly, painful lurch inside its fragile cage of ribs.

D came and went without the slightest courtesy--he never made any attempt to send letters or anything else. Alucard could never guess how many weeks, months, or years it would be until D would ride right back into his life.

And every time, he found himself falling into the easy habit of pretending what they had meant anything to D.

"Ah... Like always."

"Camp soon," D said, by way of changing the topic.

"Good, I'm _exhausted_."

"Did you run?"

"A little over two days now."

"Must be a very important friend."

Alucard tipped his head back against D's collarbone, squinting up at him. D glanced down, then away, expression as inscrutable as ever.

"That's not a hint of _jealousy_ I detect, is it?" Planting his hands on D's thighs, Alucard levered himself up and twisted so he could peer over his shoulder. "Because, you see, only people that don't vanish for-fucking-ever get to be _jealous_ about what I get up to in the meantime."

D reluctantly met his gaze but said nothing. And would say nothing for as long as they both existed.

"You stupid bastard. _Talk_ to me!"

"Haven't we had this discussion before?" D faced the road, lips thinned out and downturned. "It's none of my business."

Snapping his mouth shut, Alucard felt the memories sucker punch him in the gut. They had, back when they were both still young, indeed had a conversation very like this one. They had it often, in fact, but the first time it happened was--

He limped to Gresit with his chest torn open, bloodied and raw not just from his father's wrath but from the loss of his mother. Alone because D had ridden off without looking back mere days before the Church seized Lisa Tepes.

For a year, Alucard slept, and then Trevor and Sypha fell through the ceiling and dragged him out. After everything that followed, they let him grieve for a few months before stomping right back into his life to tell him that they couldn't stand the idea of him being alone.

D came back shortly after Sypha's first pregnancy. Alucard had to gently shoo Trevor and a squalling baby to another room with reassurances that it was fine, D was a friend.

The way they fought had not been the way friends should fight.

Alucard slouched back down against D, staring sullenly at the road. "That's right, never mind it. Richter's mortal anyway. You can come back around to catch me on the rebound."

The horse lurched to a halt as if responding to some telepathic command from D. Alucard half expected to be thrown from it. Instead, D's arms dropped around him.

"That's not," D said and fell silent.

Looking up, out of the corner of his eye, Alucard saw D's throat and jaw working, as though he choked on his words. It was... more emotion than he had seen the man show in a long, long time.

For roughly three hundred years, they had circled around one another. Once, Alucard might have taken pity on D and let him get away with not finishing the sentence. Exhaustion and old hurts made it impossible.

"Not what?"

"...Not..." D inhaled sharply, then let out a ragged exhale. "I'm glad. You're not alone."

"Is that so."

D nodded. "I would... understand if you wanted to stop." His arms tightened around Alucard, then dropped away, hanging listlessly at his sides. "Being my one constant."

"...You absolute bastard," Alucard wheezed.

"I am."

Grabbing D's hands, Alucard dragged them back to the front. He shoved the reins into the left, and tucked the right against his side.

"After this job, where are you going?"

"I don't know."

"Stay with me. I mean, I'm staying with the Belmonts for the summer, but. I'm sure they won't mind."

"...If you like."

"Swear it. That you won't run off right away."

"How shall I swear?"

"Just say it, and mean it for once."

"I swear I won't run off, after the job."

Alucard nodded, satisfied. "Then I won't rag on you too harshly." He flicked his hand out to indicate the road ahead of them. "Ride on, o noble bastard, to whatever ditch you intended to sleep in before I interrupted your lonely journey."

"I could find somewhere less ditch-shaped for you."

"If you would be so kind."

Snapping his reins, D urged the horse on. "Not certain kindness is part of being a bastard."

"Do it because you hope for a reward."

"...I don't need a reward for this."

"It's kindness, then. Your reputation will have to take a hit."

D snorted. "It seems a necessity."

"How do you figure?"

"Either I find somewhere suitable or you suffer sleep deprivation."

"Well, excuse me! Not everybody is comfortable sleeping in the dirt."

"Only proving my point."

"I beg to differ!"

"Then beg."

"Hardly the time or place for that."

Alucard tucked his chin, wriggling a little. D might have made a great seat but the back of a horse did not leave much room for comfort--especially not one with spikes jutting from any part not covered by the saddle and blanket.

Taking a little pity on Alucard, D scooted further back into the saddle. The extra inch or two made enough difference that Alucard soon found himself dozing.

The horse trudged on for another hour or maybe two.

By then, the forest thinned out and the first signs of civilization appeared. Alucard yawned, blinking sleepily as they passed the gently rusting frame of an old horseless carriage, covered in a tangle of vines and moss. Old fence posts jutted from the foliage here and there, separated from the sides of the road by a rather wretched-looking ditch.

"Look, there's your ditch," Alucard murmured. "Concrete and mud, just the way you like it."

"...And trash."

"Of course, can't forget a nice bed of trash."

With a snort, D spurred his horse into a trot. They passed what had probably been a field, once, now overgrown and untended. Not far beyond that, a weed-choked path curved off to the right. D veered onto it, allowing the horse to slow so that he could guide it around the deep ruts left by wagon wheels.

At the back of the field, hidden by a thin cluster of trees, sat an old shack of roughly hewn logs. It was the kind of one-person dwelling not meant to be occupied for long. Attached to the side was a single-pony stall, not even a proper stable.

"Will this do?" D asked.

"It's practically my dream home, how did you know?"

"After three hundred years, if I don't know what kinds of hovels you like to slum around in, I deserve to be called far worse than a bastard."

"Now you're getting it." Alucard tipped his head back to smile up at D. "Come on, let's find out what kind of parasites we can pick up during our stay."

Alucard slid from the saddle and wobbled towards the shack door on stiff, aching legs. D followed at a more leisurely pace, probably enjoying Alucard's discomfort like the bastard he was.

The inside of the shack was dusty but none of the floorboards creaked or cracked under their weight. A decent-sized hearth occupied the center of the room. The only piece of furniture--the remains of a bed--lay in broken pieces in one corner. The single window had a few shattered pieces of glass still wedged in the frame.

Alucard toed at the ashes in the hearth, then stood with his fists on his hips. "Hm, not bad."

Taking one look around, D turned and walked right back out. Well used to how D could be, Alucard stooped to pick what he thought was a poker from the hearth's ashes. It turned out to be a long-handled brush, which was all the better. He took it outside to dust it off, and then set to work demolishing _some_ of the dust colonies inside.

Then, once he had a decent amount of space cleared near the hearth and the hearth itself mostly sorted out, Alucard ventured out to look for kindling and drywood. A fire was not, strictly speaking, necessary, but he felt better having a stack of firewood ready.

D, meanwhile, seemed preoccupied with the logistics of fitting his monstrous horse in the tiny stall. He eventually gave up, leaving the horse's rear exposed to the elements. He brought the saddle, blanket, and bags inside.

Ever the survivalist, D produced a foil tarp from one of his saddlebags and affixed it over the window. They would not have to endure long afternoon sunlight or unexpected weather.

Then D laid out the saddle blanket and a bedroll. He stood next to them, eyeing Alucard, and made as if to back away to one of the dusty corners.

Alucard snagged him by the cloak. "You haven't visited in almost twenty years, and you're going to make me sleep alone and cold on your horse-smelling, ratty blankets? I don't think so."

"My apologies," D said, blandly, "For making the wrong assumption."

"Oh, so you _can_ apologize."

Instead of answering, D shed his sword and cloak. The latter, he folded up to use as a pillow. He took the saddle blanket, further away from the hearth. The hat stayed on, though it got tipped over his face.

Clicking his tongue, Alucard divested himself of his own cloak and sword, as well as his outer coat and boots. He made certain not to step off of the bedding as he lay down next to D.

"Three hundred years and you still suck at cuddling."

"Go to sleep," came the muffled reply from beneath the hat.


	2. feeling i've been

Come nightfall, Alucard opened his eyes to find himself alone and cold. He lay very still, breathing in short, shallow little pants as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Then he sat up, looked around, and forced himself to breathe more deeply and slowly.

D was gone.

The only thing he left behind was the bedroll and that probably because it would have woken Alucard to try and take it.

"Son of a fucking..." Alucard hunched forward and dragged his hands through his hair. He gnashed his teeth with a strangled noise.

Every time, the betrayal felt new.

It hurt. Gods, it still fucking hurt after all these years.

D's commitment issues had been there from the start. Alucard _knew_ this and he hated himself for the way his heart stuttered, hated that sharp ache that twisted behind his ribs and snarled everything up until it became a struggle to breathe.

Shoving his hands against his face, Alucard made a long, drawn out groaning noise through grit teeth, weathering the downward spiral of his emotions until they crashed, splintering into pieces, and left him wheezing raggedly, his head spinning from vertigo.

Alucard flopped back onto the bedroll, limbs akimbo, and glared up at the ceiling. The next time he saw D, he was going to skewer the bastard.

It would be soon, if D's job pertained to the local vampire coven.

But first-- Richter.

With one last deep inhale and exhale, Alucard swiped the dampness from his eyes. Then he lurched up to yank his boots on. He gathered the rest of his things and donned them on his way out of the shack. Figuring he would need somewhere to hole up again later, he left his bag and the bedroll.

The moon hung low in the sky, huge and round like a bronze coin. A smattering of twinkling stars and fast moving clouds surrounded it, framed by the forest's dark canopy rustling in the wind. A few night creatures cried out in the distance.

"Hmph, what a terribly iconic scene."

There was something to be said about becoming a wolf to hunt wolves, Alucard supposed, as he dashed through the trees with his sheathed sword hovering near his side.

He ran towards the road, following the scent of metal and horse and something otherworldly that could only be D. The trail faded there, as though D knew Alucard would try to follow.

Pacing, Alucard sniffed all along the edges of the road but what he found was not a smell. The faintest crackle of magic tickled his senses, dark and cold. The weight of it bore down on everything it touched, bending grass, shrubbery, and other plants until the tips dragged against the ground. The trees creaked as if they too wanted to bend. Even Alucard began to feel heavier the longer he lingered near the remnants of power.

Alucard knew it to be the effects of D's aura only from experience. That inky black power could be lashed out to beat D's opponents into submission and it seemed to have the ability to warp reality itself, if only in limited ways. Like hiding his scent.

Backing away to get loose of the pull of gravity, Alucard let his shape change again and took to the air. He flapped his leathery wings to soar up over the treetops. Up there, he could see the distant twinkle of Braila's lights. It was easier to follow the distant pull of D's aura, too, as he needed only stretch his wings out, coasting along on the wind currents until the power snagged him and started pulling him downwards.

The strongest pull came from out in the woods near the river. Alucard tucked his wings and dive bombed down. His own power gathered around him as he sliced through the other dhampir's aura.

D had a split second warning to yank the reins of his horse. It reared up on its hind legs, screaming. Alucard smashed into the earth in front of it. Dirt flew up in a spray and the impact left a huge, smoking crater. He stood with a snap of his cape, eyes blazing, and glowered.

The very second D got his horse under control, Alucard hissed, "You _left_."

"...Looked like you needed your beauty sleep."

"You SWORE!"

D inclined his head. "After the job."

Seeing red, Alucard stalked over to grab D by the belt and elbow. Normally, not much he could do would budge D if he did not want to be moved. The fact that he easily dragged D down and slammed him to the dirt only made Alucard madder.

"You lying, cowardly, stupid bastard!" Alucard shook D by the collar like an unruly dog. "Why do I even believe you anymore!? You're never going to change!"

D said nothing, and did nothing, and nothing would ever get through to him.

So Alucard hit him, a solid thunk of fist against that perfect, unmarred pale cheek. It was like hitting marble that did not crack.

Marble that hit back. D slammed his palm into Alucard's chest, throwing him off, and then rose to his feet.

Alucard lunged back up immediately, crouched to dash back in. He left his sword on the ground with D's hat.

D said, very quietly: "Don't."

He always tried to warn Alucard before they fought. Alucard never listened just like D never talked.

Leaving streaks of red afterimages in his wake, Alucard slammed through D. He skidded and spun and streaked back the other way for another hit. D staggered, too slow to react. Again and again, Alucard blazed forward and through, driving D down to his knees.

The only outward sign of injury was a thin line of blood dribbling from the corner of D's mouth. A red light blazed in his eyes, barely noticeable in the wake of power Alucard radiated.

On the next pass, D threw his arm out. Alucard saw it coming and threw his weight to the side, swiftly changing his trajectory to avoid the grab.

He did not expect D to tackle him on the way by. They hit the ground hard enough to snap Alucard's jaw shut--he tasted blood right before the pain hit--and went tumbling and thrashing as they skidded, leaving a deep gouge in the earth.

D came out on top. He bore down on Alucard's wrists, pinning him. "Stop."

In response, Alucard spit in his face. D squinted one eye closed as blood spattered across his cheekbones. His grip on Alucard's wrists tightened until the bones ground together, lancing pain up his arms.

Thrashing, Alucard bashed his knee against D's back to no avail. Now matter how he squirmed, he could not get loose. " _You_ stop! You're the one always--agh!-- Leaving! Leaving me because you don't _care_. Your one constant? What a fucking joke!"

"...It's not."

"Then why!" Alucard's eyes stung, the world going soft and watery on him against his will. He gnashed his fangs, furious at his inability to control his emotions, furious at D, furious at the whole situation, and no outlet because he couldn't _move_. "Why... don't you ever think of anyone but yourself..."

D bent to rest their foreheads together. His long, dark hair fell around them, like a curtain, cutting off the outside world so that it was only Alucard sniveling in the dirt and D watching impassively but for the slightest narrowing of his eyes. It was horrible and claustrophobic and embarrassing, being pinned down like that, with nowhere to go, and Alucard squeezed his eyes shut, trying and failing to stifle the sob.

"I don't know how," D admitted. He released Alucard's wrists at last and did something worse: he laid his palms against Alucard's cheeks, cupped to catch the trickle of tears. "I didn't... know you were..."

Alucard shoved at D's shoulders, which barely jostled him. "What did you think, I was exaggerating all this time!? Fighting with you for no fucking reason? You think I _like_ waiting decades for you to come back, stewing in my hurts all the while?" He smacked his palm flat against D's chest. "Answer me, D!" 

The answer he gave was not one Alucard ever expected: "I'm sorry."

Mouth agape, Alucard dropped his hands. The backs of his gloved palms hit the dirt at either side of his head. His whole rocked to a standstill. He dared not even breathe, lest he discover it was all a dream.

"I'm sorry," D repeated, more firmly. "How... do I make this right? _Can_ I."

"...Stay with me." Alucard lifted his trembling hand to push D's hair back behind his ear. "I know you can't, but. Visit me, in the fall, or winter, or send a letter, _something_ every year. I'm... I'm so tired, D." He closed his eyes against the thumbs swiping across his cheeks. "When I'm... not needed, I just. Sleep."

D sighed. "I know."

"Is that so."

"I... tried to find you, after the news about Belnades."

"Ah." Alucard smiled wanly, eyes open but gaze averted. "Their children were lovely but reminded me too much of them, after they were gone..."

D pulled away, a movement that made Alucard's throat close up for one painful second. Yet, D only shifted over. He made no attempt to retrieve his hat or his horse and he just... sat in the dirt next to Alucard with mud on his face, dirt on his clothes, and bits of leaves and twigs in his hair.

For once, D did not abandon him.

"Doubt they cared much for me."

Alucard gave a hoarse little laugh. "Well, our fight did destroy half of the west wing..."

"Did the remunerations make it safely?"

"Yes, though it took some convincing to get Trevor to put it to use."

D nodded.

Silence settled between them, old and familiar. The wind rustled through the trees but otherwise, the forest remained quiet. Nothing dared linger in the presence of two dhampirs at night.

A low, hoarse voice grouched, "You're still not made up?"

D clenched his left hand into a fist, cutting off the countenanced carbuncle's criticisms. "I'll do better."

"Will you?" Alucard whispered.

Tucking his chin, D looked down at him. "I will."

Alucard sat up and bit the forefinger of his glove to pull it off. He held his left hand out, palm first, and D immediately slid his own right hand into it. Their fingers laced, palms pressed together.

"Last chance, D. Don't... _please_. Don't forget me."

D drew their hands close to his face and brushed his lips against Alucard's knuckles. Then he parted their hands, turning the palm to kiss there, and against the tender inside of the wrist. All the while, he held Alucard's gaze.

"I have never forgotten." D's breath tickled against damp skin. "Only failed to make it plain."

Laying his other hand against D's shoulder, right at the crook where it joined his neck, Alucard leaned close. "Show me."

The thing in D's hand started to say, "What about the--" before it was choked off with a harsh cry as D's nails dug into it. Neither D nor Alucard paid it any further mind.

D drew closer with his thumb to Alucard's chin, index curled below to tip his head back. The kiss that followed was excruciatingly gentle, no more than the barest touch of lips against Alucard's, as though D sought more permission than had already been given.

Even so, Alucard's pulse thrummed through his veins, a dizzying staccato beat that made the whole world drop away.

"Getting shy on me?" Alucard murmured against D's mouth.

With a quiet huff, D sat back. "I must be terrible at romantic overtures."

Snickering, Alucard swept his hands out to indicate their surroundings. "Only you would try to be romantic while we are sitting in the dirt in the middle of nowhere. You have _twigs_ in your hair and blood on your chin, the last of which I'm not complaining about, mind, but really, just kiss--mmph!"

D curled one hand around the back of Alucard's neck at the base of his skull and dragged him forward for a bruising kiss, effectively shutting him up. _This_ kiss demanded his attention with lips and teeth. When he opened up, only a hint of tongue followed, teasing and then gone.

Alucard grabbed D before he could pull back again. He hauled the bigger man down on top of him. D braced himself up on his forearms and shifted around to settle between Alucard's legs.

The weight pinning Alucard down no longer felt like a trap so much as a thrilling promise.

He hummed and draped his arms around D's shoulders. Coaxing D into more kissing took very little effort. D kissed like he was starved for it and never wanted to do anything else, all scorching heat with tongue and lips and teeth. Alucard moaned shamelessly at the scrape of fang, and only made more breathless noises when D's mouth wandered down the side of his neck, nibbling and sucking but not _quite_ giving the satisfaction of biting.

Since D was so much taller, moving downward put his lower half out of Alucard's reach. With a noise that was probably embarrassingly whiny, Alucard ran his hands down D's back and dug his fingers into the spot _just_ above the belt. D got the hint and came back up.

It always took some doing to line their groins up _and_ keep kissing. D had to curve his spine to do it, and every time, Alucard thanked whatever gods were responsible for D's creation for remembering to give him the needed flexibility.

And for his butt, which Alucard eagerly got his hands on and kneaded.

D gasped, jolting his hips forward and into Alucard's groin. The gasp turned into a low groan. His head dropped forward onto the ground next to Alucard's. One fist clenched at the high collar of Alucard's coat and the fingers on the other raked through the leaf litter and dirt.

"Mmh, that's not a knife," Alucard teased.

He rolled his hips up and squeezed D's rear again, grinding against the growing bulge. Pants in the way proved an increasing frustration, rewarded only by the choked off noises D made. Shivery little sparks of heat could not grow, smothered by layers of clothes as they were.

"D, wait, mmh."

D stilled, lifting his head with a wide eyed look that verged on alarm. Chuckling quietly, Alucard kissed his chin and stroked his hands up along D's spine, soothing away the concern.

"Dry humping's only fun when I'm not wearing leather."

"...Ah."

Shifting his weight onto his left elbow and his knees, D reached between them. Over the years, he'd become quite adept at navigating the complicated levels of buttons, buckles, and belts that Alucard favored. Not even the gradual change in fashion could deter D from his goals. Smiling against the back of his hand, Alucard wondered if perhaps D studied the latest trends before meeting up.

All frivolous thoughts of D dressing and undressing mannequins went right out of Alucard's head when D abruptly yanked his pants down several inches, exposing him. The abrupt chill made him shiver almost as much as the hungry look on D's face.

Squirming a little to flatten out his cape beneath him and shift a stick poking him through it, Alucard smirked. "So forceful and impatient."

By way of answer, D trailed his thumb along the inside of Alucard's thigh and stopped at the thickest part, just below the groin. He tilted his head, watching Alucard's face.

"...Are you going to touch me or shall I take care of myself?"

"Seems I'm not the only impatient one." D swiped his thumb along the outer folds of Alucard's front hole. Keeping his touch light, he teased the head of Alucard's dick. "Didn't bring a contraceptive."

"Mhh, shit, I wasn't, ah, planning on..."

Just then, the bushes off to the right rustled. A loud, earsplitting howl broke the silence of the night, echoed by several more answering howls, each more distant than the last.

Before the sounds faded, D lunged to his feet and made a grab for his sword. Alucard cursed, hurriedly yanking his pants back up.

There wasn't time to bother with all the fastenings--the first huge, furred form leapt out at D with a snarl. D surged forward to meet it head on. Alucard called his sword from its scabbard and rolled up to his knees just in time to cut down a second attacker from the rear.

The werewolf died screaming, its blood a burning brand against Alucard's skin. He blinked numbly as the shock of killing without remembering to check first hit him. Fur fell away in clumps as the body shrank. It wasn't Richter but some black-haired man with a goatee.

Alucard climbed to his feet and turned to find a woman dead at D's feet. "Oh, thank the gods. We need to--"

Warning growls rumbled from between the trees all around them. Eyes of red, gold, and silver glittered in the dark. The rest of the pack had circled around to pen them in.

"--get out of here." Alucard tightened his grip on his sword. "We won't be able to find Richter like this!"

"Agreed." D let out a short, sharp whistle.

His horse whickered and tossed its head, nervously pawing at the ground. Just as the pack charged forward, the horse took off, running right between the dhampirs. D stooped to grab his hat and grabbed the saddlehorn, mounting in one fluid motion. 

Alucard snatched his scabbard and became like mist right as a werewolf pounced. He became solid long enough to kick it in the back, sending it headlong into one of its packmates. Then he took to the skies, narrowly avoiding the snapping jaws of two more monsters.

The pack lost interest in him quickly, instead chasing after the horse. No matter how skilled D was, his huge horse could only go so fast between the tightly packed trees.

Alucard flew after them, wings pumping as hard as he could. Now and then, he saw the flash of D's sword slicing out and the tremble of trees cut down. He heard the strangled yelp of wolves that came too close, smelled their blood, but he never saw Richter in the trail of corpses D left.

The werewolves drove D towards the river. His horse splashed into the shallows and struggled not to be swept under the rushing current. The wolves dived in after, snarling and snapping at the horse's rear. D fought to keep his horse calm as he lashed out to drive the wolves away.

Tucking his wings, Alucard dived down to smash into the back of a wolf, knocking it under the water. Just before its head went under, Alucard launched off, back into the air, and circled around for another target.

D made it halfway out into the water and his horse found solid ground. With their numbers thinned out, the pack gave up and turned back. The survivors limped off into the woods as D's horse staggered up onto the far shore.

Alucard hovered above the river until he was certain the wolves were gone. Then he crossed over to land in a crouch near D, allowing his bat shape to melt away like smoke.

"How rude of them," Alucard complained. "I wasn't done with you."

D snorted. "Later."

He slid from the saddle and faced forward, gaze narrowing. Just beyond the trees lay an ominous mansion that had not been there the last time Alucard visited the area.

"...Work before pleasure, then."

"You're worried about your friend, aren't you?"

"Of course I am. But he may among the one of the ones that ran off." Alucard secured his sword scabbard to his belt and finally buttoned up properly. "...Though I can't discredit the possibility that he's being held captive."

D walked his horse over to leave it among the trees. He did not tie it, perhaps out of concern that the werewolves would come back. Then he moved on, striding towards the mansion.

With one last glance back over the river, as if he might spot Richter waiting for him and be able to skip the unfortunate but often necessary task of slaughtering their brethren, Alucard followed D.


	3. move swift

The mansion did not loom so much as skulk behind a crooked fence of iron spikes loosely connected by rusty chains and barbed wire. The building had peeling paint, crumbling roof tiles, and rambling architecture comprised almost entirely of additions. Skinny, skeletal trees dotted the yard in between thorn bushes and prickly grass. In short, the place looked exactly like something someone who read far too many ghost stories would think of.

In a single word, the place was, as Alucard put it, "Tacky."

"Extremely," the parasite in D's hand added. "There's a group of leeches scattered in the levels below us, plus some more mutts."

Alucard was still in something of a mood after having his intimate moment with D interrupted. He scuffed his heel in the dirt, glaring at the mansion, and then turned sharply towards D and the annoying _thing_ in his hand. "Can you sense Richter?"

"Don't know the guy."

"He's a Belmont."

"That might explain one of the bigger energy signatures then. Damn Belmonts..."

D gazed straight ahead at the mansion as Alucard and the parasite conversed. "Can you differentiate between the signatures?"

"I mean, they feel different, but if you're asking me to pick which one's your beau's pet Belmont, no." The parasite stretched to one side within D's palm, peering sidelong at the mansion. "Not unless I've got something to compare against."

"Like what?" Alucard asked.

"Guessing you're not carrying around a vial of his semen."

"Eugh!"

"Spit."

"Not a fucking chance!"

"Sweat, blood, a lock of hair?"

"I left my morbid keepsakes at home, you nasty little gremlin."

"So you definitely have his blood or hair lying ar--ghk."

D closed his fist around the parasite, briefly smothering it. He turned his head towards Alucard. "A less... invasive suggestion would be items with his scent or that he has handled a lot."

Shaking his head, Alucard folded his arms. "Well, do _you_ ride around with something from your beloved?"

The parasite cackled, still muffled by fingers. D just looked at Alucard for a long time, his expression blank.

"...Nevermind, we'll discuss it later."

Eyes downcast, D uncurled his left hand. "Are either of the stronger signatures not a vampire?"

"Oh, hm." The parasite wrinkled its ugly little face up, apparently intensely concentrating. A minute or two later, it hummed with satisfaction. "There's one down two levels, west of here. Can't tell if it's human or not."

"Alright." D dropped his arm and headed straight for the front gates.

As he walked with D, Alucard asked, "Are you going to help me find Richter?"

"If they have your Belmont, they'll converge to defend their prize." D shoved at the gates. They screeched but swung open smoothly, as though the sound were for show. "More convenient than chasing them all down."

"...Fair enough."

Upon entering the yard, the gates slammed shut behind the two dhampirs with a loud, echoing clang that made even D reach for his sword.

Alucard glowered over his shoulder at the offending hunk of metal. "Honestly, such theatrics." He tossed his hair and stalked away, as though he had not been startled in the least. "I suppose we're forgoing stealth in favor of your usual head on approach?"

D, as ever, forwent answering vocally. His aura rocketed outwards, blanketing the both of them in faint, dim shadows. It draped over Alucard, simultaneously chilling and comforting. He staggered a little under the weight before catching himself and setting his back ramrod straight.

"A little warning?"

"You can go your own way if you prefer."

"Whenever possible, I _prefer_ not being reduced to mindlessly killing our own kind for profit, but here we are."

Normally, D wouldn't humor the old debate with a response. Yet, as he walked towards the mansion's front doors, he said, "They're not innocent."

"How can you be certain?"

"There's a body count _and_ missing persons." D set his palms against the rotten wooden doors and shoved. The wood cracked apart and fell away in a spray of splinters and dust. When the ruckus died down, D added, "And the werewolves."

"Surprised you haven't tacked on the usual denials that we're not like them."

D glanced back. The shadows cast by his hat and his aura made it difficult to be certain but Alucard thought he saw the faintest squint of eyelids, the slightest curve of lips. "We're not."

"One of these days," Alucard murmured, passing D to enter the large, dusty entry hall, "I'm going to get the story of your horrid upbringing out of you. The mystery behind the man who spends his every waking moment on the hunt, far outstripping even the Belmonts for murderous zeal."

"Not today."

"Obviously. What kind of fool takes the time for exposition in the lair of potential enemies? The humble boasts about how you're going to kill everyone here aside, that is. Extremely gruesomely, with no mercy whatsoever."

Throughout Alucard's less than quiet musings, D roamed the hall, tracing his fingers over every available surface. There seemed to be nothing except stairs leading up. No side doors, none hidden beneath the stairs. The only windows were at either side of the front door.

"...Are you hoping they overhear us."

"It would save us the trouble of figuring out how to get downstairs, wouldn't it?"

As if on cue, the wall on the left slid open to reveal a pair of people so pale they could be mistaken for stone. D hurled wooden needles through their hearts and skulls before they could so much as blink at the intruders in their lair. The corpses collapsed, crumbling to ashes with the soft, eerie wail of a smattering of stolen souls escaping.

Alucard put his hands on his hips. "You didn't even give them a chance to introduce themselves."

D walked forward to collect his needles. He wiped them off on his pants leg, then stowed them in whatever hidden pocket. "This isn't a social gathering."

"Clearly not." Alucard squeezed past D to peer down the narrow stairwell the vampires came up. It was dark and damp. "My plan worked, though. Thank me later."

"Probably coincidence."

"If it wasn't my quick wit, then it would be your flagrant waste of energy, blasting us all with power to demand that everyone in twenty kilometers come fight you."

"...Likely."

On the way down the stairs, the parasite complained, "You always let the pretty boy grief you as much as he likes, but strangle me at every turn. Why is that, is it because he'll suck y--agh!"

Alucard withdrew his fist from D's palm. He had spun to slam the parasite into the wall, so fast that even if D had wanted to avoid it, he wouldn't have been able to.

With a haughty toss of his hair, Alucard sniffed and resumed descending. "Now who has no manners?"

The parasite's face shrank back into D's hand. D shook his hand out, flexing the fingers, but made neither protest nor expression.

The backs of his knuckles were bloodied from how hard they hit the wall. Alucard stopped at the smell of blood and turned back to hold his hands out, palms upturned. When D only stared blankly, Alucard flicked his fingers in an impatient _come on_ motion. D relinquished his hand.

"You know I will heal too quickly for this to matter..."

"I know." Drawing a silk handkerchief from his pocket, Alucard wrapped the hand, pointedly tying off the palm so that the irritating little bastard would not be able to see or speak easily if it came back out. "But I think that thing needs to hush until we want its input, don't you?"

"Won't stop me!" the hoarse voice called, from somewhere deep inside D's arm.

D tipped his head to one side, narrowing his eyes. "...Would you like me to?"

Alucard smiled toothily at D. He did so appreciate the knowledge that D _could_ banish the little bastard to afford them some peace, quiet, and most important of of all-- privacy. "Maybe later, when you won't need it."

"Sounds like a plan."

The parasite voiced its complaints the entire rest of the way down the stairs. "This is unfair and cruel treatment, after all I've done for you, kid! Why's it always gotta be this way when that pretty piece of--"

"Quiet," D said.

Grumbling a soft curse, the parasite _finally_ quieted.

At the bottom of the stairs, there lay a hall curving sharply left and right. Thudding footfalls echoed from somewhere deeper inside.

D and Alucard exchanged a glance. Then both drew their swords and parted ways. Alucard headed to the left, walking on his toes to keep his heels from clacking. D went right and withdrew his aura so that he became like a moving shadow.

The halls joined again at a short but grand staircase. Intricate carvings of animals covered every inch of the railings and vaulted ceiling. Dusty stained glass lamps hung down on grimy gold chains. The lights emitted from the bulbs flickered and buzzed and made barely a dent in the gloom.

The steps crumbled under the weight of a hulking creature stomping its way up them. The thing was all swollen muscle and veins visible under translucent skin. Its protruding fangs looked more like saber tusks. Yellowed eyes rolled on its sockets, clouded over and unseeing.

Someone had made an attempt to dress it, once, but the clothes hung in filthy tatters now. It dragged a huge stone column behind it, further gouging the floor and steps.

The thing's stink hit Alucard's nose first. He gagged, reeling to put his arm over his nose. Hissing, the thing swiveled towards the noise and let out a bellowing roar as it hefted its club.

As the thing rushed at Alucard, he jumped back to avoid the long reach of the club. At the same time, D leapt forward. His sword became a blur of silver as he came down on the thing. The blade sank into one meaty shoulder and crunched against bone.

Pain sent the thing veering off course-- it slammed into a wall and thrashed, throwing D. The sword remained firmly wedged.

"D!" Alucard lobbed his sword in an arc.

D snatched it from the air, flipped it to hold it in both hands, and strode forward to swing it horizontally. The blade separated the thing's head from its neck cleanly. Blood went up in a fountain, splattering D, the walls, the ceiling, and the floor.

With a whump, the body fell over.

D stood in front of it, unmoving, as blood dripped down. He seemed shell-shocked by the abrupt end to the fight.

Alucard picked his way through the puddle of blood to stand next to D. "...Disgusting."

The body twitched. Muscles spasmed, something gurgling deep inside of it as it began to swell in size. D grabbed his sword, hooked his arm around Alucard's middle, and raced back down the hall.

A shaking roar filled the stairwell.

D staggered, losing his footing. The two dhampirs fell in a graceless heap. The weight of the bigger man slammed into Alucard's stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

In the background, the roar dwindled. The wet, disgusting sound of things splatting interspersed the crashes of stone collapsing. Dust and the fetid stink of the thing billowed outwards. 

And then silence descended.

Groaning quietly, Alucard patted at D. He felt out a shoulder, a firm back, a firmer rear. Everything important seemed to be in one piece. D scraped teeth against his ear in retaliation.

"Mmph!" Alucard smacked his palm flat against D's butt. "Find some other way to kill those, next time!"

D levered himself up onto his hands and knees. "...There's going to be a next time?"

"Gods, I hope not, but if there is!"

"Noted."

Gingerly, they got to their feet. Swords were wiped off--against D's cloak, since he didn't care--and returned to their scabbards.

"It smells _disgusting_ down here. I can feel my hair curling."

"You'll live."

"At what cost though, D?"

Instead of answering, D walked off to survey the devastation.

Alucard rummaged through his pockets for another handkerchief. He tied it over the lower half of his face. It smelled of lavender, which Maria liked to press into freshly laundered clothing because she thought Alucard was "too wound up". He thought she was a nosy busy body but was grateful for her thoughtfulness.

The makeshift mask made it possible to join D at the crumbled remains of the stairwell. Alucard frowned at the bloodstained wreckage.

The rubble formed a slanted hill that D began to descend. Bits of it slipped under him, forcing him to go slowly. At the bottom, D paused in a puddle of blood and ichor.

Instead of testing the structural integrity of the rubble any further, Alucard floated down, past the blood. He touched down with a click of his heels where it was clean and dry.

Most of the hall remained untouched by the devastation. Stone columns lined the central walkway. Halfway down, one of the stone columns had been broken off, likely by the thing in its search for a suitable weapon.

In between the columns, four doors lined the walls on either side. Only those two nearest to the devastation were blocked off by rubble. D approached one on the left and kicked enough of the rubble aside to try the door. It wouldn't budge.

"Do we know which way we're going?" Alucard asked.

"I didn't bring a map, did you?"

"Do I look like the kind to consort with _this_ rabble?"

"West is this side."

One by one, they checked the doors on the left side of the hall.

One revealed a dead end lined with tiny sleeping quarters that had nothing but narrow beds in them. Another was a study, though all the books were grimy and motheaten, half their pages torn out and flung everywhere, and the furniture had been smashed to pieces.

"I have a feeling the residents might have lost their way," Alucard murmured.

The final door was another long hall with yet more doors on the right. At the very end lay a stairwell. They bypassed the doors in favor of the stairs.

Masonry gave away to raw stone, light to darkness, chill to humid warmth. Alucard pulled his handkerchief down to sniff the air. It smelled like stale standing water beneath the coppery tang of blood and smoke.

He kept his comments on the decor to himself as they entered a huge cavern. The ceiling was lost in the gloom overhead. In the distance, figures clustered around a huge fire.

D made no attempt to disguise their approach.

The figures went still, then parted to let the dhampirs pass.

"My lords," numerous voices whispered, overlapping one another. A woman asked, "Do you come to join us?"

Vampires, one and all, each flushed and dazed. Except for the eerie red light in their eyes and the fangs poking from their lips, they all looked freshly turned. They still looked human.

Their victims did, too, lying there next to the fire with blood leaking from their necks. Men, women, and children lay in stacked heaps. Alucard looked at each of the victim's faces, teeth grit, and then lifted his head to meet D's gaze.

The fledgling vampires hissed when D reached for his sword.

Yet it was not D's sword that lashed out. Alucard sent his own spinning through the air in a wide circle. As it mowed through the vampires, filling the air with a bloody mist and screams, he called the flames up from their ashes. The fire roared, drowning out all sound and snuffing out the feeble lives of murderers.

The fire died down to embers. Alucard panted quietly. He caught his sword, flicked the gore from it, and sheathed it, all without a word.

D said nothing either. He dropped his hand away from his sword and turned in place, scanning their surroundings. Then he set off in a westerly direction.

The sound of D's footsteps gave Alucard something to follow when his mind stopped reeling from the crackle of rage simmering in his veins.

On the far side of the cave, iron bars split the space into cells. D stood in front of one of the larger ones. It contained a large pile of humans huddled together in the far corner. Or they had been human, before the vampires got to them. Their silver, gold, and red eyes glinted oddly in the dark.

"What the hell have they been _doing_ down here?" Alucard hissed.

D lifted a shoulder. "Pets and food." He reached for the lock on the cage with his left hand. "They're beyond saving."

"Don't you fucking dare."

"Should we let them loose, then? I don't imagine your Belmont would approve of an epidemic of wolves..."

"This isn't... this isn't right." Alucard hugged himself, staring blankly at the humans.

None of them spoke up on their own behalf. The only sound they made were whines and growls, like animals.

"Then walk away and leave it to me to bear this burden."

Alucard lifted his head. D met his gaze, expression blank. Those dark eyes contained an unfathomable chill, deep and devoid of kindness.

It made Alucard's skin crawl to see D like that because he knew better. He knew D was only withdrawing to protect himself. He knew the long, sleepless nights that would follow. He knew the shape of D's nightmares and guilt. Three hundred years was too long to not know.

"No... I can't leave you to it alone." Alucard bowed his head and took a deep breath. "The moon should still be out. At least let them defend themselves."

"...Alright."

D broke the lock and stepped away. The door creaked as it swung open. At first, none of the humans dared move.

"What are you waiting for?" Alucard demanded. "This is your chance at freedom! You have my word that anyone who gets past us will not be hunted down."

One of the bigger men came first, his bones crackling and muscles rippling as his form changed. He darted out of the cage as a wolf, snarling and snapping.

D's sword caught him in the flank before he made it three steps. Alucard's pierced through his neck a split second later. With a flick of his wrist, he wrenched the wolf's head from its shoulders.

Even before the body fell, the others charged out all at once, perhaps hoping sheer numbers would overwhelm the two dhampirs. D cut through them with ease, a blur of black and silver and red. For once, Alucard was the slower one.

Only one wolf made it to the stairs on the far side of the cavern. She was a scrawny little thing, limping from a gash on her hind quarters. Hesitating, she looked back.

D strode forward. 

Alucard stopped him with a hand to his chest. "She got past us."

They stared at one another for a long moment. Then D inclined his head. The werewolf fled and they heard the sound of her claws scrabbling against stone dwindling.

"Will you sleep easy even knowing she will inflict her curse on others?"

"You don't know that."

"Soft," D said, but then he stepped close and bent to nose at Alucard's temple. He did not make any other contact, perhaps because he was coated in blood. "I'd forgotten what justice and faith meant. Thank you."

Swallowing, Alucard muttered, "Now who's soft."


	4. all senses clean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gore warning for a pretty gruesome transformation sequence!

Aside from the large cage, there remained several more, each containing a handful of humans. D and Alucard quickly broke the locks. It troubled Alucard to send defenseless humans on their way but he could see no other option. He couldn't leave until he was sure Richter wasn't among the captives. None of them wanted to linger near two half-bloods after witnessing them slaughter recently turned neighbors anyway.

When the last human vanished up the stairs, Alucard turned to join D at the very back of the cells. A double layer of bars pulsing with magic stood between them and the final cage.

"Surprised your marks haven't shown up yet."

D glanced sidelong. "You don't think you killed them at the fire?"

"Those weak little monsters?" Alucard scoffed. "No. No one hires _you_ for fledglings. Besides, fledglings don't make werewolves. Or this."

He trailed his fingertip along the sizzling edge of the barrier. It sparked and kept him from touching the bars just beyond it. Had he been touching it with his bare skin, it might have burned. As it was, his glove smoked.

Power rippled outwards, briefly illuminating the overlapping shapes of runes and circles that held the spell together.

It was exceedingly big and complicated.

"Fair enough."

Alucard dropped his hand. "It will take me some time to unravel this. Your marks might decide to show up while I'm distracted."

"That's fine."

"Is it?"

D inclined his head. "Unless you don't trust me to finish my job."

"You completing your work is as inevitable as time itself." Alucard peeled his gloves off and tucked them into his belt. "I'm more concerned about something going awry if one of them gets past you, even for a moment."

"I will safeguard you above all else."

"Even if it means one of your marks may get away?"

"I can kill them later," D said, "but I cannot replace you."

"You're very good at finding the strangest places to be a romantic."

"Do you prefer silence, instead?"

With a snort, Alucard flicked his fingers. "Woo me later, when I'm not caked in filth."

D moved some distance away and stood with his back to Alucard and one hand on his sword. Whether their enemies came from the stairwell or some other hidden passageway, D would be ready to meet them.

Meanwhile, Alucard raised his hands to the barrier, fingers splayed. He did not touch it again but held his palms just short, where the power crackled across his skin and raised the hairs all the way up his arms.

Channeling a small amount of power into his fingertip, Alucard brushed it against the barrier. The power rippled outwards, revealing glimpses of the spell once more. It faded almost as soon as it appeared.

Quickly, before he forgot what he'd witnessed, Alucard plucked at one of the runic circles and twisted it in on itself. He folded, tucked, and curled it just so. When he released his hold, the circle fluttered away in the shape of a bat. Separated from the fount of power, it dissipated in sparks.

Light blazed, blinding white and hot. A high pitched screech filled the air, followed by a deep rumble. Alucard braced his legs apart, hair and clothes whipping around him, and squinted against the light. He could no longer make out the separate components of the spells. Blindly, he reached to wrestle with pieces of it.

With a sharp snap and crackle, each layer of the spell broke apart. One lashed out and stung his cheek. His skin sizzled, burnt right down to the bone. A long streak of blood dribbled down from the wound and evaporated from how much heat radiated out from the spellwork.

As expected, all the noise drew the masters of the mansion. Alucard heard the clash of steel against steel behind him but could not peel his gaze away from what he was doing even for a moment.

One by one, he released the spells from their bindings. They fluttered away as a swarm of bats.

The last of the spells collapsed in on themselves and melted the bars. Molten metal dripped down from the ceiling, splashing into puddles. Alucard backed away to avoid getting burned. 

As he did so, one last burst of power exploded outwards. It sent Alucard to his knees. D stepped behind him, cloak whirling to deflect a trio of silver knives.

Alucard wheezed and his whole body trembled. He could not quite make it back up to his feet. The world rocked and swam as he sank back down.

Their spell destroyed, the vampires D fought became incensed, their attacks speeding up. D fended off a flurry of blows from one and sidestepped more knives from another.

It was difficult to follow the flow of the battle happening around him. He thought there might be two vampires but maybe there were more. All he knew was that D stayed near. No attacks made it to Alucard.

Yet, D's attention was split between the fight and protecting Alucard.

A sick crunch of bone, a soft hiss, and a spray of hot blood hit the side of Alucard's face. Numbly, he lifted his head to find D above him, slumped and clutching at his chest. A skinny silver blade jutted from a gushing wound.

One of the vampires began to laugh, high and wild and echoing. The other soon joined in until it became a nauseating cacophony that rattled around in Alucard's skull. He groaned quietly, reaching for D.

And yet, D smiled.

Blood stained his teeth. His fangs extended as that same crimson color flooded his eyes. Pure, chilling darkness flooded the cavern, choking off the laughter. Even Alucard shuddered beneath the oppressive weight of the other dhampir's aura.

D wrenched the blade free, heedless of the cutting edges slicing his fingers. The parasite in his palm lapped at it greedily. They were a monstrous pair, to thrive on their own pain.

As D turned, the vampires shrank away. Their weapons trembled in their hands.

There were three, Alucard realized, not two. Two of the vampires looked nearly identical and one stood directly in front of the other. Relatives of some kind, he supposed, though their lives were at an end and their names would soon be forgotten. They just hadn't realized it yet.

"Please, my lord," one of the nearly identical vampires started to say.

A second later, their head split from one ear to the other. Their body followed, slashed through vertically.

Blood and gore seemed to collapse in slow motion, for D surged forward to pierce the heart of the vampire right behind the first. They died even before their relative's brain matter hit the floor.

Ashes and the scream of too many lost souls filled the air, smothering the sound of the third vampire's own screaming and retreat. D pursued relentlessly. His aura lashed out, battering their psyche. They collapsed just short of the stairwell.

Backlit by the dim glow from the stairwell, D destroyed the final vampire with several brutal strikes. He seemed to keep stabbing long after the vampire stopped moving. Alucard blinked rapidly as he looked away but the stark silhouette of wanton butchery burned against the backs of his retinas.

Even after the aura and sounds faded away, Alucard trembled from a bone deep chill. Justice seemed a paltry prize for being forced to witness D thrive on killing.

D walked back, as composed as ever. His wound had already faded and only the bloody hole in his shirt remained as proof that it happened.

He held his hand out. Alucard looked at it for a long time before taking it.

"Did I catch you in it?" D asked.

Alucard blinked, then exhaled. Understanding slotted into place--he might not have witnessed what really happened after all. His psyche might have been rocked to its core by D's aura, too.

It was a nicer, safer, and almost comforting thought.

"...Maybe."

"Sorry." D's fingers tightened around Alucard's before letting go. "Their deaths were as swift as I could make them."

Alucard could not bring himself to look at the ashy remains. Even if he could find some concrete proof, it might only bring disappointment. Worse, it might widen the distance between them if Alucard heaped yet more doubts at D's door.

Flopping one hand vaguely, Alucard turned to the melted remains of the last cage. "Let's... find out what they're keeping back here and... Get out. I need some fresh air."

"Alright."

Dread formed a heavy stone in the pit of Alucard's stomach. He made himself take one step, then another. The clack of his heels against stone seemed too loud. D stayed right behind him, saying and doing nothing to hurry him along.

Perhaps he sensed the wrongness that lay ahead.

At the very back of the cave, a small cage hung from chains above a black pit. The cage would not have been large enough for a dog. The prisoner inside lay on his knees, folded up tight. Both the cage bars and a silver chain dug into his flesh, preventing him from any movement.

Alucard recognized the faint scars marring the man's skin, the tousled brown hair curling for being left untrimmed for too long, and even the tattered blue scraps of fabric that offered little in the way of decency.

"Richter!"

Groaning, Richter tried to lift his head. The chain pulled taut around his neck, cutting off his air. He struggled against it until the back of his head hit the top of the cage.

"Stop it!" Alucard ran to the lip of the pit. Bits of stone crumbled under the tips of his boots and fell away. "Don't move!"

Blue eyes clouded with pain met Alucard's for a long, heartbreaking moment. Richter's face went dark from the lack of oxygen.

"Please, Richter, stop fighting."

Coughing, Richter surrendered to gravity and sagged down. It was a pitiful noise and a horrible sight. Alucard hated it and he hated that _this_ was to be D's first impression of the man.

D showed no expression whatsoever, standing off to the side. If Alucard didn't know any better, he would have thought D was entirely disinterested. The lingering spark of the blood red light in D's eyes as he studied the cage suggested otherwise.

When the coughing subsided, Richter's voice came out as a raspy wheeze: "Alu...card?"

"I'm here. Just wait a minute, we'll get you out."

"Who...?"

"D and I."

"...Oh... What a... turnabout."

Alucard spun towards D. "I'm going to cut him down. Will you catch him?"

Inclining his head, D stepped forward. "Be ready."

"For what?"

It was the parasite's hoarse voice that said, "They bound him in silver for a reason."

"My own whip," Richter grumbled. "I'm no use. I've been bitten."

"Shut up, Richter," Alucard snapped. Then he faced D and bowed his head. "If it comes to that..." He took a deep breath, then lifted it, glaring up at D. "Don't do anything."

D studied Alucard's face, then glanced away. "I won't stand idly by if you are endangered."

"I can handle myself."

"It's been a long night," D said.

The parasite added, "You're winded, aren't you?"

Alucard grabbed D by the scarf, twisting his fingers in it. "You will not kill Richter, no matter what happens."

Staring down his nose, D narrowed his eyes. "And after, another monster runs loose?"

"Kill me." Richter sighed. "Better... dead than a monster. No offense."

"No!" Alucard smacked his hand against D's chest, which jostled the blue amulet and nothing else. "His family has the tools needed to contain and maybe even cure any curse. If they can't, I will do it myself!"

D laid his hands over Alucard's, squeezed, then gently pried his fingers loose from the scarf. "I am your shadow. Do what you want."

Relief rushed down Alucard's spine. Quickly, he rocked up onto his tiptoes to kiss the corner of D's mouth. D's lashes fluttered but otherwise he did not react.

Then Alucard paced around the pit, squinting up at the chains. "What were you bitten by, Richter? It wasn't one of the vampires, was it?"

"...Wolf."

"Then fate is not as cruel as she could have been."

Richter snorted a weak, dry little laugh. "If you say so."

Loosing his sword from its scabbard, Alucard swept his arm up. The blade launched through the air. Just before the first spark of metal against metal, he called out, "D!"

D leapt over the pit right as Alucard's sword broke through the last chain. He caught the cage. His cape fluttered like wings as he soared over the endless drop. He landed in a crouch next to Alucard and set the cage down less than gently. Inside, Richter grunted.

"Thank you, D," Alucard said, sweeping his sword back into its scabbard. "Would you break the bars?"

"Should leave him in--" the parasite started.

"Not on your life."

D sighed. "At least let me move him away from the bottomless pit."

"...Fair enough." Alucard bent to touch Richter's shoulder. "Be patient, just a little longer."

Standing, D hefted the cage up like it weighed nothing. He hauled it across the cavern, far away from the pit and the scorched remains of their earlier kills.

There, he set it down and grasped two bars in his hands. The metal crunched and bent in his grip. He wrenched the bars out with a quiet grunt. Doing this twice more, he destroyed one side of the cage, making a gap large enough for Richter.

Neither dhampir could touch the Vampire Killer barehanded without burning. It could even scorch them through cloth, given time.

Alucard donned his gloves, then wrapped his hand in his cape. He knelt before the cage and reached in to quickly untangle the end knotted beneath Richter's neck. The skin of his hand stung like fire ant bites by the time he managed to push the whip aside.

"...Can you move, Richter?"

With obvious effort, Richter wriggled forward, inch by painstaking inch. Alucard hooked his hands under Richter's arms once he was far enough out to help him.

As soon as he was able, Richter pulled one arm free of the cage and whip. He slapped his hand down on the floor. Beneath Alucard's fingers, muscles quivered and rippled. Richter made a low, drawn out groaning noise that gained bite and volume.

D stepped up beside Alucard. "It's starting."

"Help me get him out."

They each grabbed one of Richter's arms and tried to pull him free of the cage. His bones creaked as his muscles swelled, doubling in size. The sharp edges of broken bars tore his back and belly. At Richter's scream, Alucard flinched and dropped his arm. D did the same.

Richter's muscles continued to grow and the cuts in his skin split wider. Blood ran in rivulets down Richter's back, pooling beneath him. It sizzled and steamed like acid and the coppery smell gained a foul, sulfurous undercurrent.

"Richter--!" Alucard reached for Richter's hand.

D grabbed Alucard around the waist and hauled him back. "Wait."

"No!" Not even slamming his elbow against D's side loosened the man's grip. "Can't you see he's hurting!?"

"You'll only make it worse."

Slumping in D's grasp, Alucard could only watch helplessly as one of his dearest went through pure agony. It was as wretched as the piercing shriek of his mother's dying wails and as horrible as the sickening crunch of the stake through his father's heart. He prayed to the gods above he would not have to relive it, too.

Richter's arms lay stretched out before him. The skin from his knuckles all the way up split open, revealing slick red muscles and pulsing veins.

His fingers crunched as they curled inwards and widened. One by one, his nails fell out. One by one, short, wickedly curved claws cut through the meat on his bones. The exposed bones warped and crackled and continued to change until they resembled something between a paw and a hand, with short, stubby fingers.

Meat and skin sloughed away from bone up Richter's arms and down his back. His spine cracked like gunshots as it was forcibly rearranged. The top of the cage dented from the sheer force of Richter slamming his back against it. He screamed and fell back down, but a second later, he was arching again, scrabbling for purchase against the stone floor.

A thin red line ran down the center of his face. His nose split apart first. The flaps of skin swayed outwards, held loosely by sticky, gooey strings that might have been veins. Teeth wriggled out of their sockets like maggots and fell with a clatter. The jaw hung limp, tongue lolling.

The skull fractured in multiple places as it pushed its way out, the snout becoming longer by the second. For one gruesome moment, it looked like the skull of a wolf jutted from the middle of Richter's face.

Clumps of hair and flesh and meat fell away with wet splats. Bones continued crackling and creaking. Soon, his internal organs were exposed, covered in a thin, translucent film. Alucard could see his heart hammering at too many beats per minutes and his lungs fluttering with stuttered breaths between screams.

Richter lurched up onto his knees and crawled from the cage. Every movement spilled more blood, brought new agony, and took him further from his humanity.

The spine elongated and sliced through the remains of his pants as the tail formed. The ribs splayed apart as they deepened.

His hips broke and reformed and broke again, rearranging itself around legs that shortened the tibia and fibula but lengthened the tarsals and metatarsals. Like the fingers, the toes underwent a drastic metamorphosis to become paw-like.

When his bones finally settled, Richter sank to lay amidst the rotten remains of his human form.

The discarded flesh oozed around him and slithered back into place. Layers and layers of muscles wrapped over him, bulking him up so that he was twice his usual size. The skin slithered on last, and from it sprouted a thick coat of dark fur, though it was difficult to make out the color with how matted with viscera it was.

Richter's blue eyes gleamed oddly as he stared towards Alucard. He let out a long, low whine and then promptly passed out.

"Fuck," Alucard wheezed.

D finally released him. Immediately, Alucard staggered forward and dropped to his knees next to Richter. With shaking hands, he reached out to gingerly touch the broad, furred back, heedless of the mess.

"That was... so horrible... It's not always going to be like this, is it? Gods."

"I hear the first is always the hardest," D murmured.

"Do you know how many more days of full moon we have?"

"This is day three."

"So... tomorrow, too." Alucard's shoulders sank. "I don't know how I'm going to get him home like this."

"Pray he's not been bitten by a natural werewolf. They can transform without the full moon."

"...Ah, damn it. I don't. Fuck. We can't keep him chained up the whole way, and there's not... Wolfsbane doesn't just grow anywhere! Fuck, fuck, fuck."

D moved forward to brush his fingers through Alucard's hair. "Collect yourself. We need to get out of here, first."

Sinking sideways, Alucard leaned against D's leg. His breathing came out in ragged pants as he struggled against the rising nausea and panic burning at the back of his throat. He stared blankly through Richter's unconscious body as his thoughts untethered from one another, drifting away until he was hollowed out and weightless.

For once, D doing nothing was exactly what Alucard needed.


	5. earth's gift

Much later, when Alucard could no longer bear the dark, the smell, and the silence, the two dhampirs collected the unconscious werewolf and began the arduous task of hauling him out of the basement. D held Richter by the legs and Alucard had the shoulders.

It was not that Richter weighed too much but rather that the sheer size of his new form made it difficult to move him. Standing upright, he would tower over them both.

D's strength was being sapped by the Vampire Killer, too. He had it wrapped up in Alucard's cape, tied in a sling against his back. His ability to regenerate was far greater than Alucard's but it did not stop him from feeling pain. Outwardly, he showed no reaction other than moving a little slower.

The two dhampirs struggled to climb the collapsed rubble even with Alucard floating to reduce the likelihood of slipping. D stopped halfway up to shift his grip. A few pieces of debris slid under his feet, threatening to spill him all the way back down to the bottom.

"Honestly, why can't you just wait for dog breath to wake up?" the parasite grumbled. "It would be easier if he'd walk himself."

Just as Alucard opened his mouth to snap, D said, "Shut up," with such chilling disinterest that the parasite grumbled and shrank out of sight.

"I swear, the minute we're out of here, D..."

"You won't hear from it when the danger's passed."

"Hmph."

They tried again to get up the rubble, one careful step at a time.

Richter woke with a yelp. He flailed and managed to kick D solidly in the stomach with both feet. D wheezed and let go, falling.

Then Richter twisted around in Alucard's grip, snapping without a sound. Alucard released him to avoid getting bit. The wild-eyed werewolf hit the rubble pile with another yelp and scrabbled for purchase.

"Richter--!"

The whole thing began to collapse, bits of stone and tile cascading down.

D regained his feet and bounded up the side of the wall. He skipped over the gaping holes with obvious difficulty. Stumbling his landing in the mouth of the hallway, he crouched. It took him a moment to get to his feet.

Caught between concern and caution, Alucard hesitated in midair.

Below him, Richter dodged a large rolling piece of stone. A few more pieces bounced harmlessly by. One of them caught Richter in the flank, hard enough that he whirled to snap at it.

The last of the debris slid to a stop. Dust filled the air like a cloud, slower to settle.

The werewolf paced along the edges of the wreckage, sniffing and grunting with obvious distress. Alucard drifted a little closer.

"Leave it!" D called.

"He's not an _it_!"

"No, he's not, but he's not lucid."

"We can't just leave him here..."

"He should give chase."

Indeed, as they spoke, Richter reared up onto his hind legs. His massive head swung from one dhampir to the other. Lips peeled back, he displayed an impressive mouthful of healthy, sharp white teeth.

Reluctantly, Alucard floated to join D. "Are you alright?"

"I won't die."

"No, but... _tell_ me if you need me to take it for a little while."

D glanced sidelong at Richter. "Might need your strength to keep him distracted when we reach the surface."

"Do you think he'll chase another wolf?"

"If he won't chase my horse."

Nodding, Alucard walked to the edge of the broken floor. "Richter!! Come on, you stupid bastard! This way!"

With a snarl, the werewolf leapt high and slightly to the side. He bounced off the wall, leaving behind a deep crater. The wall there began collapsing before Richter landed near the dhampirs.

Neither Alucard nor D gave Richter a chance to come any closer. They turned and raced off down the hall. The werewolf dropped on all fours and gave chase, silent but for harsh panting and click of claws against stone.

They sprinted upstairs and burst out from the mansion. Cold, fresh air hit them like a shock.

D took a hard turn to the right to duck out of sight right outside the door. Alucard kept going straight, becoming a wolf between one step and the next. He threw his head back in a challenging howl right before slipping between the gates. Richter barreled after him.

Alucard fled into the woods. He led Richter away from D's horse and followed the shoreline upriver, leaving Braila behind.

Richter never strayed. He was as focused as ever, fixed on the prey that he was slowly gaining on. The uneven terrain gave him the advantage because he could easily clear any obstacle by leaping over it.

Just before claws closed in on him, Alucard shifted again. He became small and furry and dipped his wings a hard left. Claws swiped overhead. Richter went rolling and skidding as he overshot the mark.

Flying a safe distance overhead, Alucard circled.

Richter stood up and shook himself out. He raised his snout to the air, scenting. His attention strayed towards the woods above the riverbank. Gods only knew what prey he might find in there.

Alucard flew out over the river, then turned back. He let his form double in size in preparation for dive bombing.

At that moment, D burst out from the trees on horseback. The horse soared right over Richter. D's long, fluttering cape became the banner upon which Richter fixated. The werewolf lunged, and his claws tore ragged holes through the gaudy yellow paisley lining.

D kept on riding, spurring his horse into a full gallop once it hit a flat stretch of hard packed sand. Richter sprinted after. Alucard pumped his wings hard to keep up. He flew low, level with Richter but just tantalizingly out of reach.

In this way, they managed to run Richter out for the rest of the night. They circled around the farmer's shack and somehow managed to reach it just as the first pink streaks of sunlight colored the sky.

Richter stumbled over himself and hit the dirt face first mere feet from the shack. His form shrank back down all at once. Alucard landed next to him and scooped him up. Quickly, he hurried inside to lay Richter on the bedroll.

A cursory examination revealed no injuries. Richter snored quietly and would not wake no matter what Alucard did to try and rouse him.

D's silhouette filled the doorway. "He'll probably need to eat, later."

"...Right, one of us will need to go and..."

D took a step forward. If Alucard had not been watching closely, he might have missed the faint tremor in D's leg, the slight sway in his gait. Not even D could disguise the fog of exhaustion and pain in his eyes.

"Nevermind, it can wait." Alucard rose to grab D by the shoulder. "We all need sleep, after that."

"Mn."

D put up no resistance as Alucard herded him over and laid him near Richter. He didn't even resist when Alucard pushed his shirt up to check his back. His ash gray skin was raw and red where the whip had been resting.

"Where's the Vampire Killer?"

"Saddle."

"Alright. Go to sleep."

"And you?"

"I'm going to retrieve your saddle, obviously, and then I'm going to wedge myself between you two idiots and take a long nap."

Saying nothing else, D closed his eyes.

Alucard rose to his feet and went out to check on the horse. D left it wandering loose nearby before coming inside, a clear sign of how ragged he'd run himself. The horse eyed Alucard as he approached but it let him take its reins and it followed him over to the stall. He tied it there, then freed it of its burden.

"Good horse."

The cape and whip were stuffed inside one of the bags, making it bulge outwards. A bit of the chain spilled out. Alucard gathered the edge of his cloak to tuck it back in.

Then he hauled the saddle and blanket inside. The saddle went in the far corner, so thieves would have to go past the shack's sleeping occupants to get at it.

Alucard laid down between D and Richter and draped the blanket over them. D scooted closer. A solid body radiating heat against his back made Alucard hum. The cold fingers pushing up under the hem of his shirt was less pleasant.

"D!"

The fingers stilled but did not withdraw. D nosed at the back of his neck. Alucard huffed, curling his hand over D's wrist, and resigned himself to waiting until D's hand warmed up.

Tragically, Richter probably wouldn't snuggle close; he tended to sprawl out with limbs akimbo while snoring loud enough to wake the dead. Annette sometimes joked that she was glad to have her own chambers, else she might never get restful sleep.

The noise brought comfort for Alucard. It reassured him that his fragile mortal friend and lover still lived.

Drowsy from the warmth yet buzzing with adrenaline, it took Alucard a while to get to sleep. Each time he'd doze, he'd start awake. He kept expecting something else to go wrong--to be alone or to find Richter mid-transformation or something worse.

"Sleep," D whispered. He brought his left hand over Alucard's forehead. "Be safe in the shadows."

A faint tingle of power washed over Alucard. "Mmph," he protested, but the spell dragged him under before he could articulate anything else.

He slept. A long, dreamless sleep that went by in the blink of an eye.

Alucard woke alone to the smell of charring meat. He jerked upright, too fast--his head spun from the sudden rush of vertigo.

Off to the right, there came a choking, sputtering noise. Alucard swiveled his head towards it and blinked numbly.

Sitting by a roaring fire, Richter wore the remains of D's cape like a kilt. He held the remains of a rabbit's leg in one greasy fist. The other pounded against his bare chest. With one last hard cough, he spat up the piece of meat he'd been choking on.

"Alucard," Richter croaked, and smiled. "You uh, startled me."

"...Are you alright?"

"I'm. I've been better, probably, but yes. No dinner will get the better of me!"

Alucard snorted and crawled over to sit next to him. "I meant after... last night."

"Can't say I'm a fan of being a werewolf, if it's going to be like that." Richter took a big bite out of the rabbit leg. He chewed noisily but at least remembered his manners enough not to try and speak with his mouth full. This time. "Or this hunger. Seems like I've eaten half the forest."

Three more skewers of rabbit meat lay on the hearthstones. A number of smaller skewers still jutted out into the flames, each holding two fish. A heap of discarded bones and skewers lay off to one side.

"You need your strength."

"Mmph, maybe. Annette will raise holy hell if I've got to eat like a pig all the time."

"I'll find a way to fix this."

Richter nudged his shoulder against Alucard's. "Don't go shouldering all the blame on me, now!"

"I'm not. You running off just before I arrived was entirely your own doing."

"I couldn't very well do nothing."

"Of course not," Alucard sighed.

Picking up a new skewer, Richter waved it in Alucard's direction. "Are you hungry?"

"A little. Where did you get all this?"

"That man with the horse."

As Alucard pulled a bit of meat off the bone and nibbled at it, he looked around the shack. The wrapped up whip lay in the far corner where Alucard had put it but D's saddle was gone.

"Left again..."

"He said he had some unfinished business."

"It's always that way with him."

Richter bent to take a large bite. He said nothing else for several minutes, chomping and chewing until the rabbit was all but gone. After, he burped loudly with a sigh and chucked skewer and bones into the pile.

"There's a note."

"Is there...? Where."

Waving vaguely to the bedroll, Richter rescued some of the crispy fish from the fire. "Nice man, if a little cold. Didn't give me his name, just the cloak off his back."

"D's always been like that."

"...D? The famous vampire hunter, that D?"

"The very same. Please try to keep the stars out of your eyes."

"But he's almost as good as the Belmont clan!" Richter's arms swung in a wide, excited gesture, hands fluttering.

One of the fish on his skewer slipped off and splatted on the ground. Its scales split apart, exposing the steaming, tender insides. Alucard and Richter both stared down at it, stunned.

"...Not gonna judge me if I eat that anyway, are you?" Richter asked.

"I've seen you do worse."

While Richter cleaned up his mess with gusto, Alucard went to rifle through the bedding. He found a folded scrap of paper underneath the saddle blanket. On it, D's thin, sharp handwriting said, _Back later,_ and nothing else.

Alucard flipped the note over and paused over a small, intricate doodle in one corner. It looked like a cluster of trumpet-like flowers with the tips of their petals curled back. Long, delicate filaments hung from each. He could almost taste the sweet nectar the plants would make.

"Honeysuckle," he murmured, and tapped the paper against his lips.

"You say something?"

"Don't suppose you know the language of flowers?"

"Uh..." Richter licked his lips. "Red roses are love? Sorry."

Rolling his eyes, Alucard tucked the note into one of his jacket pockets. "Honestly, Richter, how did you ever manage to romance Annette?"

"She said she liked my butt and fancy hair."

"...Fair enough."

"Ahhh, I see how it is." Richter nodded, deep and slow. " _Everyone_ only wants me for those."

"Not at present."

Richter squinted as he stuffed another fish in his mouth. He seemed to give the topic due consideration before plaintively asking, "Is it because I'm a monster now?"

"...Oh, you dear sweet idiot, _no_." Alucard scooted back over, sweeping fish bones out of the way. Careful, he wiped a bit of grease from the corner of Richter's mouth. "I'm only teasing because we're both a frightful mess. It's hard to be in any kind of mood."

Glancing around the room, Richter chuckled weakly. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Richter."

Richter turned his head towards Alucard, brows beginning to furrow and mouth drawn down. He looked rather like a sad puppy with his big blue eyes on the verge of watering.

Wordless and gentle, Alucard leaned up to kiss his forehead. That brought a sloppy smile to Richter's face.

"Finish eating, you glutton," Alucard said. "Then we can get this mess cleaned up."

"Sure."

Because sitting near Richter put him at risk of being in range of friendly fire in the form of flying chunks of meat, Alucard went to sit with his back to the wall near the door. He did not care to watch the man eat a frankly disgusting amount of food but could do nothing about hearing it.

Richter managed to eat all but the last rabbit. By then, his chewing had slowed down greatly. Even with his new werewolf metabolism rapidly breaking everything down, there was only so much he could eat at once.

His eyes drooped and he yawned widely. Not long after, Richter slumped over and started snoring without so much as a word of warning.

Alucard sighed. He should have expected it.

Getting up, he crossed the room to drape the saddle blanket over Richter. Then he busied himself with sweeping the discarded bones out of the shack to bury them. It would probably attract scavengers later, but he hoped they would not be there long enough for that to become a problem.

When he was done, Alucard sat next to Richter and laid his hand against the man's chest. The steady rise and fall of breathing comforted him.

While Richter slept, D did not return.

Late afternoon sun began to dwindle as dusk crept closer. Alucard gnawed at the inside of his cheek as he watched the slant of sunlight cast through the edges of the door begin to fade. He was not entirely convinced he would be able to handle a werewolf on his own.

Richter stirred with a quiet groan. He cracked his eyes open then winced and squeezed them shut as he curled in on himself.

Alucard touched his shoulder. "What is it?"

"...Ate too much."

"Ah... are you going to be sick? Please don't be sick in here."

"No, I'm. Uh. Got to..." Richer rolled to his feet with obvious difficulty, then stumbled outside.

Tilting his head, Alucard started to rise. Then he decided better of it. Richter would probably prefer some privacy.

Besides, it was still light out. The moon wouldn't begin its ascent for several hours. The chances of Richter transforming were nil. Better yet, nothing dangerous enough to threaten Richter would be in the area, not with remnants of D's aura draped over the shack like a shadowy cowl.

Alucard flicked his fingers against his boot heel as he waited. Every little sound made his ears twitch. He did not realize he was holding his breath until he heard the crunch of gravel right outside the door.

Richter ducked his head when he came back inside. He rubbed at the back of his neck, grimacing. "Sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"I never helped clean up."

"Never mind that." Alucard flopped his hand as he stood up. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes, but I'm a mess." Richter made a face as he wiped his hands against the borrowed cape. "And still underdressed. Some lord I am, prancing around in someone else's cape and nothing else..."

"Well, I can't really help you with clothes, but there's a river not far from here."

Nodding, Richter crossed the room to retrieve the Vampire Killer. He unwrapped it, then flapped Alucard's cape. "Do you mind?"

"Go right ahead."

"Thanks." Richter swept the cape over his shoulders like a shawl. Then he wound the Vampire Killer in a loose loop around one shoulder, holding the handle and morning star tip in his hand.

Tilting his head, Alucard squinted. "Does it not hurt to hold that?"

"No. ...It should, shouldn't it, now that I'm..."

"Mm. Please be careful with it. If you start feeling poorly, set it aside."

Richter tightened his fingers around the chain, head bowed. Then he nodded without looking up. "I understand."

The distance between them felt like a cold void. Alucard clenched his fists but could not bring himself to go to Richter. The whip stood for everything Richter was. It also stood for countless deaths, countless wars between humans and the supernatural entities that menaced them. To Alucard, it was a sacred and dangerous object that should be put away. Richter's life was more important.

Yet, Richter had every right to feel otherwise. Alucard let him have his moment of grappling with the possibility of no longer being able to wield the whip.

Silence filled the shack. Only the crackle of a piece of wood collapsing in the fire and the rush of embers flaring up broke it.

With a quiet huff, Richter squared his shoulders and straightened. He crossed the room but hesitated near the door. "...I should have asked D if he would be kind enough to bring me some clothes. Boots, at least."

Alucard snorted, glad of the change of topic. "It's a miracle that he fed you."

"Is it? He did seem rather put out."

"That's how he is."

"I can't see you tolerating someone cruel."

Shrugging, Alucard nudged Richter outside with one hand to his shoulder. "I don't think it's intentional. The man's honorable but has the social charm of a brick wall."

Richter threw his head back with a hearty laugh.

The sound startled birds from nearby trees. They both watched the creatures take flight with far too much interest--like predators spotting prey.

Catching himself, Richter cleared his throat and glanced sidelong with a sheepish smile. Alucard returned it.

"...Anyway, it's a shame he didn't deign to tell us _when_ he'd be back," Alucard said.

"You're not worried about him, are you?"

"No." Alucard pushed his fingers up through Richter's hair, from the base of his skull to the top of his head. "I'm worried I won't be enough to help you, come nightfall."

Richter leaned into the touch with a hum, lashes fluttering closed. "We have the Vampire Killer--could chain me to a tree?"

"Normally, I'd be excited about that prospect, but I hate this entire situation."

"It's okay. As long as I don't hurt anyone." Richter smiled thinly. "I trust you to take care of me."

Heart clenching painfully in his chest, Alucard nodded. He could not seem to articulate anything else, so he settled on briefly pressing his face against the side of Richter's. Then he pulled away to guide Richter down to the river.

They had precious little time left before moonrise and there was no sense in wasting it fretting over the horror to come.


	6. the meaning of life

"I always wondered how it works."

"What?"

"The full moon thing." Richter stopped on top of a smooth, flat stone overlooking the river and pointed skyward. "Sometimes the moon is out and no werewolves get outed in the middle of the day."

Alucard glanced up even though the moon was not visible. He could well imagine what it would look like were it in one of its waxing or waning phases: a distant silver disc, almost translucent, as if it might fade away at any moment.

"...I suppose specific conditions have to be met to trigger metamorphosis."

"Come on, you've got more detailed theories in that big brain of yours, don't you?"

"...There are vampires who need to wear layers even on moonlit nights because it's just reflected sunlight." Alucard swept his hand up and to the side, indicating the heavens at large. "Humans may quantify werewolves as creatures of the night because the intensity of the light reflected by the full moon sends them into a frenzy, but."

"But...?"

"Perhaps werewolves belong to the sun, after all." Shrugging, Alucard turned away. He wrapped his arms around himself. His shoulders felt heavy under the weight of the promise to find a cure but he refused to let them slump. "I don't know, Richter, the theories are conflicting and there are so few natural werewolves left."

A warm hand settled against the middle of his back. Richter bent to nose at his shoulder. Alucard sighed quietly, leaning into it.

"It's okay," Richter said, "I was just curious."

Keeping his tone light, Alucard replied, "Well. Go be curious about how clean you can get splashing around in a river with no soap."

Richter huffed a little laugh. "River mud will be an improvement over... all of this." As he walked by, he nudged their shoulders together. "Come join me."

A few yards down the river, the bank widened out. Short, soft grass covered the ground almost all the way to the water, where it gave away to damp, brown sand. Richter wandered over to an old, hollowed out stump. He shucked his borrowed capes and used them to wrap the whip up. The precious bundle got tucked into the hollow.

Then, he headed towards the water. He paused there, hands on his hips, and stood admiring the view with no shame whatsoever. Alucard leaned against the stump, admiring a different view.

As he waded out into the water, Richter yelped a little, dancing from one foot to the other as he vigorously rubbed his arms. "It's cold!"

"It's only going to get colder."

"God!" Richter wheeled around, arms spread. "Are you going to come warm me up?"

"Go soak your head, first."

Pointing triumphantly, Richter declared, "That's a promise!"

Then he splashed out into the river and ducked under the water. Alucard watched for him to resurface. Richter bobbed up with a dramatic gasp, floundering from the chill.

On noticing Alucard staring, Richter threw a jaunty thumbs up and a grin. "The... wuh. Water's great!!"

"Don't stay in too long or you'll catch a cold."

"Ha! A werewolf with a cold!" Shaking his head, Richter bent to scrub and splash. "Oh man, that'd sure complete the curse, wouldn't it?"

While Richter was distracted, Alucard faced the stump. He unstrapped his sword from his belt and poked the tip of the scabbard through the wrapped bundle in the hollow. Holding his hands at either side of the hilt, he slowly pulled them away. Red glowed in his eyes and gleamed along the pommel and down the blade inside its scabbard. The sword remained upright and then sank partway into the earth, pinning the chain securely. No one else would be able to take either weapon.

That done, Alucard quickly stripped down to his underthings. All his clothes got neatly folded up and draped along the edges of the stump. They all needed laundering but he was not about to traipse back through the woods to the shack half naked the night of a full moon just to dry them. Wearing wet clothes never even occurred to him.

He gathered his hair up into a loose, messy bun. The _last_ thing he wanted was for his hair to get soaked in river water. Or to get mud in it. Either would take forever to sort out.

The very second Alucard waded out into the water, Richter perked up, beaming. He smacked his fist across the surface of the water to send up a wide spray.

Raising one arm to shield his face, Alucard narrowed his eyes. "What are you, a child?"

Richter laughed. "What's the matter, did you forget how to play?"

"We're here to _bathe_ , Belmont."

"And?"

"And it's getting dark."

"...Oh." Richter glanced up, as though he had forgotten. "Right."

The sun dwindled behind the trees. Streaks of pink and orange faded into purple and the first twinkling stars showed themselves amidst fluffy clouds. The moon had not yet begun its slow climb into the sky.

Normally, Alucard would find the twilit sky a very pretty sight. Now it only filled him with a creeping dread.

Richter jostled his elbow. "Want help with your back?"

"We don't have soap or washcloths..."

"Okay, well, I was hoping for an excuse to touch you."

Alucard snorted. "You don't need one, do you?"

"Not really, but do I have permission?"

"If you like." Alucard skirted his fingertips along Richter's shoulder and up the side of his neck. "But I'm going to drown you if you get my hair wet."

"It's a bath, Alucard!"

"No, it's wallowing in a river with no hair care products."

Puffing his cheeks up and frowning comically, Richter crowded close to loop his arms around Alucard's waist. "Take a bath, you say, and then you deny it being a bath when it comes to you. I'm sensing a double standard here."

"Deal with it."

The grumpy expression faded into an easy smile. Oh, so soft and gentle, Richter kissed Alucard's cheek.

Right before dragging him under the water with a wild whoop of laughter.

The shock of cold water punched the air right out of Alucard's lungs. For a second, he went limp. Then he thrashed and made a wild grab. He just missed snagging Richter by the wrist.

The man knifed off through the water like a fish. By the time Alucard resurfaced, Richter was already halfway across the river, laughing as he floated on his back in the sluggish current.

"I'm going to kill you, Belmont!!"

"You'll have to catch me, first!"

Since his hair was already ruined, Alucard raised his arms above his head and kicked off from the ground. He arced gracefully through the air and dove down beneath the water.

Unlike a full blooded human, a lack of air did not spell immediate death. He could hold his breath for far longer, allowing him to swim along the bottom of the river. Richter's only warning of his approach were faint ripples.

They'd swum together before. Richter knew what to expect and did not wait around for Alucard to pounce.

All up and down the river, they swam, dodging and weaving and by turns chasing one another to try and dunk the other before making a daring escape.

All thoughts of the moon faded, washed away by the river and Richter's laughter.

Later, they stumbled out of the river, gasping and shivering. Richter grabbed Alucard by the arm and dragged him over to the stump, as if he could not find his own way. They tumbled into a graceless heap against the lee of it, somewhat sheltered from the breeze that whistled by.

"It's! So cold!!" Richter shoved his face against Alucard's collar bone. "Isn't it summer!?"

Alucard snorted. "We're fairly far north."

"Gods! Have mercy on us with a fire, won't you?"

"I'm not a god."

Richter's voice dropped, low and promising: "I'll worship you like one if you'll bless me with your warmth."

"...Ah." Lashes fluttering as heat and Richter's fingers crept up the back of his neck, Alucard swallowed thickly. "When you put it like that..."

He never managed to conjure fire.

They kissed, wet and sloppy and full of eager joy. Richter's zest for life extended to all things and he always kissed Alucard like it was new and exciting. Like he could not wait to do it again. His passion was infectious and Alucard could not help but kiss back with as much as he got.

Callused hands scraped down Alucard's back, sending up little sparks of pleasure that matched the thrill of hearing Richter sigh his name.

Alucard sank his fingers into Richter's hair and pulled lightly to tip his head back. Then he mouthed his way down the side of Richter's neck. The taste of river water was no deterrent. He teased his fangs against Richter's pulse point. Fingernails dug into his shoulders as Richter groaned, arching up against him.

The slow swell of his cock bumped against Alucard's leg. Alucard reached down to stroke just his thumb against the base. As Richter rutted against him, he swiped that single finger along the side of the shaft, a barely there touch that would do little but drive Richter wild.

And all the while, he left a trail of damp kisses and red spots up and down Richter's neck, spurring him along with every nip, every suck, every heated breath against newly marked skin.

"Mmn, Alu," Richter whined, pulling at him. "More, please?"

"Since you asked so nicely."

Alucard took Richter's cock in hand and stroked slow, slow, slow. Every lazy stroke allowed him to relish the size and weight of Richter's cock, the way the foreskin moved under his fingers as he rolled it up over the head and back down again, and the steady darkening of the head that matched Richter's flushed face.

Propped on one elbow, Alucard leaned back and hummed. "Look at you, so gorgeous and good to me."

With a groan, Richter shifted his legs further apart. He dropped his hands to Alucard's hips, fingernails scraping down pale thighs to leave deep red lines.

Tightening his grip, Alucard began to stroke in earnest.

Richter's moans cut off with a sudden gasp. His eyes went wide, staring over Alucard's shoulder. Pointing with one hand and covering himself with the other, he made a strangled, choked off yelp.

Alucard swung around into a crouch, muscles coiled in preparation for becoming a wolf. Smoke wisped around him then dissipated.

Standing on the rock above them, D cut an eerie figure. The wind tugged at his new cloak to make him look larger. The color only added to the menace: dark red stripes lined the inside of the cloak, while the edges were trimmed with trailing cords of the same red, like blood.

While D's expression remained as blank as ever, his tone was frosty when he said, "This is rather foolish, isn't it."

Behind him, the sky glittered with stars. Full dark had come without Alucard noticing.

"D." Alucard blinked, rising unsteadily to his feet. Shame crashed over him, burning almost as hot as the lingering arousal. It left him trembling. "I..."

"The moon will rise soon." D stepped down from the stone and crossed the grass. He loomed and stared down his nose, first at Alucard, then at Richter, still sitting by the stump, hunched over to hide his shame. "What did you intend to do, mid-coitus?"

"Oh my gods," Richter muttered, sounding on the verge of hysterical amusement, "I didn't know anyone still talked like that."

Alucard dragged his hand down his face. Internally, he started counting to ten. He only reached five before asking, "How much time do we have?"

"Not enough for a quickie," the parasite chimed in. "Unless you like growers."

Over Richter's confused, "Who was that," Alucard growled, "Shut that thing up."

D obligingly clenched his fist, silencing his annoying passenger. Then he turned his face to the side to study the skyline. "Maybe half an hour, if you're lucky."

"I suppose if he hasn't changed yet, then it really is exposure to the reflected light."

Dark eyes fixed on Alucard's face, searching, yet D said nothing.

"So if I get indoors, I might not change?" Richter asked.

Alucard slipped out from between the two other men to retrieve his clothes. "It's probably not that simple." He bent to pull his pants on, all too aware of two sets of eyes on him.

Glancing sidelong, the corner of Alucard's mouth twitched. D's frosty presence had put a damper on the proceedings but Richter's body hadn't quite caught up. The poor bastard still sat hunched over his half-hard cock, not looking at either dhampir.

"...D, could you give us a minute?" Alucard asked.

"Hn." D lifted his arm from beneath his cloak. A leather pack dangled from his fingers.

"What's this?"

"Clothes."

"Hah! Not that cold after all!" Richter crowed.

D slid his gaze to Richter. If a look could start a spontaneous snow storm and freeze someone on the spot, then D would be the first to do it.

Taking the pack, Alucard hissed, "Be nice."

With a slow blink, D refocused on Alucard.

Silence stretched taut between the dhampirs as they stared one another down.

D broke away first. He dropped his arm beneath his cloak, then turned and walked back to the stone overlooking the river. That seemed to be as far away as he was willing to go.

Alucard faced Richter. "How are you feeling?"

"Um." Richter looked down at his crotch, then back up, with a furtive glance at D's back. He coughed. "This isn't... ideal."

"Put it away."

Richter made an exasperated noise, gesturing with his hands. " _Trying_ , but you're both..."

"Dhampirs," D said.

Alucard tilted his head. "Ah."

"This is unfair," Richter grumbled. "If I've got to be a werewolf, why can't I be immune to your stupid... _sexy aura_."

"I'm not doing anything. D?"

D snorted. "I never do."

"Hmmm." Alucard opened the pack. "Let's at least cover up and relocate."

The pack contained two sets of clothes. A silk blouse, pants, and undergarments clearly meant for Alucard sat at top. Beneath that, the sight of a blue linen shirt and simple pants made Alucard's heart warm.

Passing over the clothes, Alucard said, "Dress quickly. I think it'd be best if we tried chaining you in the shack."

As Richter yanked his clothes on, he asked, "What, with my whip?"

"It seemed to prevent you from transforming in that..." Alucard curled his lip, exposing a fang. Just thinking about it made him want to kill the people responsible all over again. " _Cage._ "

"Yeah, sure." Richter tugged at his pants near the groin, readjusting. "I'm okay with it. Be a damn shame to ruin my clothes all over again..."

"There are extras," D said, quiet and offhand. "And boots."

Alucard stared.

He could not remember the last time D had been so... thoughtful. Or admitted to doing anything for anyone else. Usually, he just did it and said nothing about it. Sometimes he did things and left, not to be seen again for months or years.

"Oh! Really?" Richter beamed. "You've thought of everything then. My thanks."

D glanced over his shoulder. "We should go."

"Right," Alucard muttered.

He dressed quickly, then released his sword from its spell and secured it to his belt.

His dirty clothes got stuffed into the pack, along with the Vampire Killer, Alucard's cape, and the sad remains of D's old cloak. Richter took the bag and slung it over one shoulder.

D led the way back to the shack. Alucard brought up the rear to keep an eye on Richter, who had to go slowly for want of shoes.

The moon started its slow ascent right as they ducked inside.

Richter gave a full body shudder. The pack slipped from his grasp and hit the floor. Vampire Killer spilled out in a jangle of metal, gleaming in the flickering firelight.

"Richter!" Alucard hurried forward to sling his arm around Richter's waist, steadying him. "Are you alright?"

Shivering, Richter bobbed his head. "I'm... I'm okay."

Alucard could not help but notice that Richter's eyes glowed oddly bright, that the teeth in his mouth had begun to lengthen, or that his nails seemed longer and sharper.

Though his gait was uneven as they crossed the room, Richter did not need much help. He sank down to sit on the bedroll with another shudder. His face darkened as he hunched over, clutching at his arms.

Alucard crouched next to him, not quite touching. "Does it hurt?"

"Nn... No. It's. Um." Richter exhaled, long and shaky. His voice came out a whole octave lower. "Just... weird."

"A little more descriptive would be helpful..."

"I don't... really want to talk about it? With, uh." Richter glanced up, towards where D still stood near the door, then away. The flush on his cheeks spread to his neck and very pointed ears. "Your friend... that I barely know."

Alucard twisted around to face D. "...I see."

"I'm not leaving you with a werewolf," D said. "We don't know if he will remain lucid."

"No, that's fair, but would you mind stepping outside a moment to lend us the illusion of privacy?"

D's eyes narrowed a fraction. He toed the Vampire Killer, nudging it across the floor towards them. Then, without a word, he turned and exited the shack.

The shack's thin wood walls would not prevent D from overhearing the conversation inside. However, the moment D was out of sight, Richter sat up a little.

"So, want to talk about it?" Alucard asked. "If it's not pain..."

Richter gripped his upper arm. The muscles in that arm rippled and his fingers flexed, smoothly shrinking and widening. As he stared down at his hand, he moaned, long and low and positively lewd.

Panting, he lifted his head to pin Alucard with a feverish gaze. "If this is... what it's supposed to feel like, um. I get why werewolves are always so... keen on it."

Alucard opened his mouth, then closed it. The smell of arousal had never really faded but now it smacked him in the face, underscored with a thicker musk that was far from human.

"...Ah," he eventually managed. "That makes things... awkward."

Richter hiccuped a laugh. "I'm sorry! And in front of your friend, too, gods, the great vampire hunter D..." He hunched over as his other arm changed to match the first. "Nnnn."

"Well. I don't know if it helps any, but. D isn't just my friend." Alucard set his hand against Richter's shoulder, then rubbed as the muscles beneath his fingertips rippled again. 

Blinking, Richter tilted his head. "Oh, huh."

"Mm. I'm glad you're not hurting this time, but we should probably get you out of those clothes before you ruin them."

Putting up no resistance as Alucard pulled at his shirt, Richter eyed the door sidelong. Like some weird sleight of hand, Alucard pulled the shirt up over Richter's head, and when he popped out on the other side, his face was no longer human.

The rest of his body swelled and rearranged itself in one fluid ripple. Alucard grabbed Richter's pants, unfastening them, and just managed to yank them off right before the man's legs twisted and grew.

Being in between Richter's legs put him face to face with the fact that _all_ of Richter's anatomy had changed. The sheer size of the glistening pink shaft jutting from its sheath was a daunting reminder that he was in a vulnerable position with a werewolf.

Alucard raised his gaze slowly. "...Are you still in there, Richter."

Richter whined and thumped his tail, quick and nervous. Then he drew his legs closer to his body and tucked his tail, as if to hide his lack of dignity.

Cautious, Alucard reached out to pat at one knee. The thin fur there was soft. Since Richter didn't growl or snap, Alucard scooted closer to touch the singular white patch of fur across Richter's chest. The rest of his fur was a warm brown peppered with lighter hues, not unlike his hair, and it was all so thick that Alucard could sink his fingers in up to the knuckles.

Richter bent to snuffle at the top of Alucard's head. His warm breath tickled. Chuckling and leaning away, Alucard patted at the side of his muzzle.

"I leave you alone," D said from the doorway, "And you prove your recklessness first thing."

Both Alucard and Richter whipped around to stare. Richter backed his ears and bared his teeth but only whimpered.

Alucard cleared his throat. "He's lucid."

"So I see. Thought you would experiment, then?"

Richter flinched. All of a sudden, he stood up and wobbled to the far side of the fire. There, he flopped to curl up with his back to them.

"...And embarrassed about his, ah, condition," Alucard added.

D raised a brow. "I see." He glanced towards Richter, then back to Alucard. "And you intend to resolve this issue, I assume."

"You don't need to be a prat about this."

"Do you prefer I ask directly if you're going to fuck a werewolf?"

Alucard snorted, putting his face in his hands. "I might have sex with _Richter_! And possibly you, if you're not opposed!"

"...I wasn't intending on leaving you unattended."

Lowering his hands, Alucard watched D cross the room. D shed his sword, cape, hat, and belt, leaving them in a pile near his saddle. Then he sat on his legs next to Alucard, fists against his thighs and back ramrod straight. It was oddly formal.

Alucard slid his hand over one of D's fists. "Does this mean you _want_ to join?"

"I want you."

"Yes or no, D."

"Yes."

Nodding, Alucard faced the fire. "Richter?"

On the other side of the flames, Richter uncurled a little. He twisted to set his chin on the floor. One of his ears cautiously rose as his eyes flicked back and forth between the two dhampirs.

"Do you want us to help you with your, ah, problem?"

The rapid thump of a tail against the floor would have to do for an answer.

Alucard lifted his hand and motioned for Richter to join them. As the werewolf rolled to all fours and crawled over, a thrill of anxiety prickled up the back of Alucard's spine. He didn't have the first clue how to proceed and hoped he wasn't making a mistake.

Then Richter lay down and pushed his big head into Alucard's lap, effectively dispelling doubts. Though Richter's eyes were no longer human, they were still big and blue and full of adoration.

Smiling, Alucard stroked one ear.


	7. bright is the moon

It was one thing to offer to help Richter with his rather pronounced problem and another to follow through with it, Alucard realized. The shape of a werewolf only vaguely resembled something human. Lacking lips, Richter couldn't kiss the same way. With claws and reduced dexterity, he wouldn't be fingering anyone--not without mishaps, anyway.

Alucard ran his fingers along Richter's muzzle and down the back of his neck. The lovely, thick fur was another change to get used to. Skin could be licked and bitten and marked in so many delightful ways. A mouthful of fur did not appeal to Alucard.

"Problem?" D asked.

"...Several, in fact."

Richter wagged his tail weakly, ears beginning to dip. He tensed and pulled his legs up under himself. Left to his own devices, he would probably make a break for the far corner again.

Tsking softly, Alucard hurried to rub Richter's cheeks. "Don't pout, Belmont."

A whine was the only answer.

"I need a few minutes to get used to... all of this." Alucard gestured broadly. "I've never... been friendly with a werewolf."

D muttered, "Friendly is one way to put it."

Not even looking back, Alucard elbowed D in the gut. The man didn't give him the satisfaction of a reaction. He never did.

"If you don't mind, Richter, I'm going to need you to return the favor of letting you..." Alucard shot a dark look over his shoulder, _daring_ D to say anything. "...rub my belly."

D snorted, chin tucked into his scarf. Richter made a wheezing, coughing noise that, for a moment, had Alucard alarmed until he realized the bastard was _laughing_. He gave a light shove to Richter's shoulder.

"Listen, I did not agree to being shamed tonight for letting one overeager idiot touch my wolf form."

"I did not realize you could still feel shame," D said.

"In a shocking twist, some of us have not discarded all of our emotions."

Scooting forward, D brushed his fingers against the back of Alucard's neck. "Then I suppose we'll have to safeguard your tender heart."

"Mmh, please do." Alucard leaned into the touch.

At the same time, he reached back to nudge at D's thighs until he got the hint. D unfolded his long legs and parted them, allowing Alucard to settle right between them, tucked against his front comfortably. Bracing his left hand against the floor, D traced his thumb along Alucard's ear and jaw, back and forth, slow and lazy.

Richter rolled over to present his chest and belly, though he kept his legs together. Alucard took the invitation to slide his fingers through that white splotch on Richter's chest.

The muscles beneath the fur felt much the same, as Richter's upper half was more or less man-shaped. His ribs curved somewhat differently. If Alucard recalled correctly, the shape was to facilitate running on all fours.

Alucard traced his fingers down one elongated arm. Obligingly, Richter lifted it, which brought his hand close enough that Alucard could inspect the paw pad and claws. He could not resist the urge to dig his thumbs into the pad, squishing it.

Richter huffed and squinted.

"Sorry, did that hurt?"

With a grunt, Richter shook his head but pulled his hand away. He flexed his short fingers all at once, then one at a time. The thickness of the pads on each fingertip and across the palm impeded his flexibility.

"It must feel so strange, being in a different shape for the first time..."

Richter dropped his arm, then rolled up onto his feet somewhat awkwardly. He made an aborted attempt to sit on his legs but the added length between his ankle and paws made the position difficult. Shifting around, he eventually managed to sit with his feet flat, hands splayed on the floor, and legs folded against his stomach.

"If he's having trouble figuring out how to sit..." D set his chin atop Alucard's head. "Taking it slow might be one of your better ideas."

Alucard flopped his hand back and forth, dismissive. "All of my ideas are good, thank you very much."

"Debatable."

"Excuse me?" Alucard huffed. "When was the last time I had a bad idea?"

Richter and D both snorted.

"...You're both insufferable."

Grinning with his tongue lolling out over sharp teeth, Richter leaned in to snuffle at Alucard's face. The combination of vaguely doggy breath and wet nose was charming but not the most attractive.

"Ugh." Alucard gently nudged Richter's nose away. "I love you dearly but what in the world have you been eating to smell like _that_."

Richter pushed insistently into the touch. He sank down until he sprawled out into Alucard's lap again, this time with his arms akimbo. One of them ended up draped over D's thigh. The other tucked up awkwardly against Alucard's side.

"If he ate everything I caught for him..."

"He did."

"Enough to feed a family for a week, then."

"I don't know how werewolves survive, honestly." Alucard flicked one of Richter's ears. "If they all eat like that, _all the time_ , then they'd kill off everything in the forest."

"Probably don't."

"Is it just the newly initiated or when they transform, I wonder?"

D sighed into his hair. "You're the only person I know who worries about this sort of thing right before bedding..."

"These things don't just go away because I've been fucked well."

"It will keep."

"Will it?" Alucard moved his head to the side and tipped it back so that it rested against D's shoulder. "What if he starves mid-fucking?"

The corner of D's mouth curved up. "Then I suppose you'll have to give him something to eat, won't you?"

His fingers wandered down to push Alucard's shirt up. A very wet nose immediately planted itself against bared skin. Alucard yelped but there was nowhere to go, not with D's solid weight against his back and Richter refusing to budge.

Richter snuffled his way from belly to hip bone. The contrast between his cold nose and the heat of his breath made Alucard squirm. He braced one hand atop Richter's head and the other against D's thigh.

"Why--ah! Are you tormenting me like this?"

"Richter will need to get used to his new nose too."

"How... very... magnanimous of you."

"I'm striving to do better for your sake," D said, his tone as flat as ever. It was hard to tell if he was being serious or not. He pulled at Alucard's shirt, deftly undoing more of the buttons to reveal more skin.

Alucard gave a wheezy, helpless little laugh, partly spurred by Richter nosing along his ribcage. "Fine, okay, stop, stop, I'm beg _ging_ you!"

With a quiet huff, Richter pulled back. He flattened his ears and whined. As a wolf, his big blue eyes somehow gained even more power to make Alucard feel soft and mushy.

"...This is ridiculous," Alucard muttered, shrugging out of his shirt. It ended up in a heap off to the side. "Are you even smelling anything interesting?"

Richter bobbed his head and leaned in to nuzzle at Alucard's hand. At the same time, D nosed at the side of Alucard's neck. They both breathed in.

While Richter could only wag his tail, D murmured, "You."

His hands skirted along Alucard's sides and down over his hips. D's thumbs hooked into his belt, fingers splayed out over his groin and thighs. He did only that and nothing more, the damn tease.

"I can't tell if that's supposed to be romantic or not, but this has been the most sexually frustrating weekend, so if you please..." Alucard grabbed one of D's hands and dragged it over to his belt buckle. " _Get on with it_."

"As you like."

While mouthing along the side of Alucard's neck, D made short work of the belt buckle and laces. Alucard lifted his hips but it was Richter who pulled at the pants, yanking them down to Alucard's ankles with teeth. Somehow, Richter managed to do it without tearing the fabric.

Then they all three hesitated--Richter glancing furtively between Alucard's face and groin; Alucard frozen with unsure want now that he was exposed; and D with his hands flat and still against the insides of Alucard's thighs.

It was D who voiced the uncertainty with a quiet, "Now what?"

"I don't _know_ ," Alucard hissed, a little strangled. He thumped his head back onto D's shoulder. "I want both of you, but I don't know how to, I mean, he's _big_! With teeth and claws and fur everywhere, how do we even begin?"

"You're asking me?"

"Richter, too. Not being able to talk isn't an excuse to be passive, you rascal."

Caught out, Richter ducked his head with a grunt. He bumped the side of his snout against the inside of Alucard's knee. His tongue lapped out, swiping against skin. He scraped the barest tips of his claws against the backs of Alucard's calves.

Alucard shivered. "Mmh. That's not... bad..."

"The pants," D said.

He hooked his hands under Alucard's thighs. As Richter pulled the pants the rest of the way off, D pulled Alucard's legs further apart, up over his own legs. It left Alucard feeling extremely exposed and flustered.

"What are you-- ah!"

Again the cold nose against his skin made Alucard jump. He smacked one palm flat against Richter's shoulder, not hard enough to do any lasting damage. It barely garnered a vague tail wag as Richter pushed his nose between Alucard's legs.

Richter never had any compunctions about putting his mouth to use. Apparently not even lycanthropy could deter him. He dragged the flat of his tongue against the folds of Alucard's hole, gentle and tentative. The second pass came more firmly, more insistent.

Teeth pushed against the skin above and below his groin. Richter planted his clawed hands against Alucard's thigh and hip for balance, carefully pulling back. He licked at the dents he left, then returned his attention to Alucard's cock.

Meanwhile, D slipped his right arm around Alucard's middle, pinning him firmly. He dug his other hand into Alucard's hair to pull his head to one side. A hot mouth full of fangs skimmed the line of his throat.

Caught between the two, Alucard groaned quietly, relaxing into it. His fingers dug into the fur on Richter's shoulders, thighs clenching now and then.

Heat and sparks pooled deep in his gut. A brief stab of pain in his neck faded to a pleasant numb, haziness. He could feel D's aura oozing outwards, a shock of delicious chill against his overheated skin. The rich, coppery smell of his blood dribbling down his chest and back was overlaid by the thick, heady smell of arousal. His panting joined the wet sounds of Richter's tongue working him open and D lapping his blood up.

D's fingers petted down through the curly hair of Alucard's groin. Richter tilted his head back, opening his maw wider to make room. Alucard fairly whined, watching D's fingers rub either side of his cock while Richter's tongue pushed in and up.

It was too much stimulation at once.

"Mm, nn, I'm--"

D growled and sank his fangs into Alucard's neck again. The bright spot of pain made Alucard arch forward, thighs shaking. He came with a sudden, choked off cry. Richter kept licking at him until the tremors faded. He scraped his claws down Alucard's thighs, light and teasing.

Alucard slumped in D's embrace bonelessly, panting harshly. His head swum and little sparks drifted across his vision now and then.

Before him, Richter licked his chops. Behind him, D probably did the same.

D gently lifted Alucard's legs, bringing them back together, then looped his arms around Alucard's middle. With a shiver, Alucard lifted his hand to lay it against D's cheek. As D nosed at his jaw, Alucard ran his fingers up the back of Richter's neck and sought one of his ears to rub it. Richter wriggled up until he was practically in Alucard's lap.

Pinned between them as he was, he felt both warm and wanted. It made his eyes sting a little, his breath catch in the back of his throat, and his nerves skittish as he awaited the inevitable of being pushed away.

As the minutes crept by, neither D nor Richter made any move except to get more comfortable. Alucard squirmed.

Richter grumbled against Alucard's stomach.

"You're thinking too much," D murmured against his temple.

His voice sounded rusty and low with a slight slur, a sure sign that his fangs were still extended, his face still a mask of death. There would be a bloody, red light in his eyes when Alucard looked. It was a wonder Richter wasn't more concerned. Maybe Alucard's lack of fear helped.

"I'm... shut up." Alucard patted his fingers against the side of Richter's snout. "The both of you."

D snorted. Richter nipped at Alucard's fingers.

"Tsk... a rowdy pair of troublemakers."

Settling his chin on Alucard's shoulder, D hummed. "And how do you intend to keep us out of trouble."

Judging by the way Richter's ears perked up, he was interested in the answer too.

"Well... I did promise to take care of Richter, but whether I can do anything for you depends on if your shopping trip included necessities."

"Necessities?"

"Contraceptives, D. After the _last_ time, I'm not taking chances with your freaky genetically enhanced super semen."

"...Super... semen..."

"Well, am I wrong!? I'd taken measures and _still_ had a close call!"

It was Richter's turn to snort. He threw an arm over his face, wheezing something like laughter.

"You could have surgery..."

"So could you." Alucard heard the snap of teeth when D shut his mouth. He tipped his head back, narrowed his eyes, and smirked. "I don't want to discuss this right now, so do you have condoms or not."

"...I do."

"Good." Leaning forward, Alucard patted at Richter's shoulder. "Now, let's see you."

Richter pushed himself up onto his haunches. He crouched between Alucard's legs with his hands flat on the floor so that his arms blocked the view. Ears backed, he ducked his head.

"Richter..."

Alucard lifted his hands, slow and cautious. Touching the barest tips of his fingers against either side of Richter's muzzle, he nudged the werewolf's head up. He held Richter's gaze as he scooted close enough to rest their foreheads together.

While Richter nervously met his gaze and offered the weakest of tail thumps, D pulled away. Alucard spared only the briefest glance to confirm that D was only going to rifle through his bags.

Then he refocused entirely on Richter. "It's a little late to be having second thoughts about whether I want you, isn't it?"

Little by little, Richter pressed closer. He moved first one arm, then the other. Bracing one hand on the floor by Alucard's hip, he set the other on Alucard's knee.

The position gave Alucard a clear view of what he was dealing with. Given the lack of stimulation, only an inch or so of a glistening pink head jutted from Richter's sheath. Under Alucard's gaze, it eased out a little more.

"Ah... self-lubricating. Truly a marvel of natural science."

Richter huffed.

Smiling, Alucard laid his hands on Richter's thighs. "Can I touch you?"

At Richter's nod, Alucard petted his way to hips. There, he rubbed lazy circles into the junction between leg and hip until Richter sank into a proper sit, obviously relaxing.

He tensed again when D settled behind Alucard. D's chin came to rest heavily on Alucard's shoulder again, his arms tucked loosely around Alucard's middle. In one hand, D held a small vial, the glass cool against Alucard's leg, and a couple of crinkly packets between his fingers.

"Eyes on me, Richter," Alucard said. "If you're really not comfortable, we can stop."

"Do I need to pretend to leave?" D asked.

Richter quickly shook his head and jutted his hips a little closer.

Reassured that it was probably only performance anxiety, Alucard resumed his exploration. He trailed his fingers over the sheath and balls. The fur there was very fine, thin, and ridiculously soft. He cupped the balls and gave the lightest squeeze. Not much had changed on that front--they felt much the same, if larger, and the sound Richter made was slightly growlier but clearly enjoyment, if the way he panted after meant anything.

Alucard stroked upwards towards the base of Richter's cock. The shaft swelled and slid further out from its sheath. The tip was flat and tapered, with clear fluid leaking copiously from the slit. Near the middle, the shaft widened out, then narrowed again near its base. From the tip down to the base, the light pink darkened with thin, red veins scattered throughout.

Alucard ran a finger up the side of it and found it slick but slightly sticky. He wrapped his hand around it, marveling at its girth. Under his touch, it twitched. Richter whined, planted his hands on the floor behind him, and lifted his hips from the floor.

"Alright, Richter?"

Frantic, Richter bobbed his head. His claws scrabbled against the floorboards as he thrust up into Alucard's grip.

D tapped his thumb against Alucard's hip. "Is he always this sensitive?"

"Not... usually."

Alucard loosened his grip and waited until Richter calmed down enough to sink back down. Richter panted harshly, tongue hanging from his mouth. His pupils overtook all but a thin sliver of blue. Meeting Alucard's gaze, he swallowed and gave a tentative tail wag.

"That good, darling?"

His answer was a whiny growl. Richter licked his chops and cast a pointed glance downwards.

Taking the hint, Alucard squeezed as he stroked upwards. He swiped his thumb across the flat head and then back down the sides. Then he set a steadier pace, fast and loose except for the occasional squeeze. Richter rutted into each stroke until D reached out to pin his hips down.

A couple minutes later, Richter snarled and tossed his head back, jaws snapping at the air. His cock pulsed in Alucard's hand. Instead of cum, a thick, clear fluid spattered his belly. The shaft pushed up an extra inch or two as a swollen, round gland slipped free of the sheath.

"Oh," Alucard breathed. He tilted his head, hair falling over one eye. "So... not a traditional canine knot. I was worried about... that..."

D snorted.

Heedless of the sticky precum on his hand, Alucard smacked D's leg. "Listen! Getting tied off and stuck together for hours doesn't strike me as particularly sexy."

"Were you planning on trying to take that entire thing?"

"I mean, not _today_ , given the complete lack of amenities and preparation, but... I'm not opposed."

"...Hn."

"What?"

D nosed at the side of Alucard's neck. "Nothing."

"Tell me."

"...Might like to see you try."

The rapid whapping of Richter's tail suggested he, too, would like to see it.

Alucard grinned toothily. "Next time."


	8. high in starlight

"Now... It seems terribly unfair that you're still all dressed up." Alucard twisted up onto his knees to loop his arms around D's neck. "Shall we do something about that?"

D's lashes fanned out over his cheeks. He stared down his perfect nose, expressionless but for the very faint upwards curl of his lip. The red glimmer of his eyes was too heated to be anything but desire.

He skimmed the palm of his hand along Alucard's spine, saying nothing at all.

It was enough.

Smiling, Alucard leaned up to slant their mouths together. Chaste and gentle until D opened up for him. He tasted his own blood and eagerly lapped it from D's fangs. They were still half-extended, still razor sharp. Alucard nicked his tongue against the tip of one.

With a growl, D grabbed Alucard's hair, gathering it at the base of his skull, and pulled. He forced Alucard's head back to an almost painful angle. Then he bent to claim Alucard's mouth, his kiss bruising and demanding as he chased every drop of blood down. Alucard moaned, surrendering. Spit and blood dribbled down between them.

Richter whined. A moment later, he crowded against Alucard's back. His claws scraped up along Alucard's thighs, over his hips, and back down. The motion left thin red lines all over Alucard's skin, each lit up with a sputtering burn.

The weight of him settled fully against Alucard's back. The wet, slick jut of his cock twitched against Alucard's ass. Alucard rocked back into it, panting into D's mouth.

D pulled back, eyes narrowed and teeth bared. The red glow in his eyes intensified, his aura oozing out like razor sharp ice. Richter let out a low, mean growl, flexing his claws hard enough to hurt. D's grip on Alucard's hair tightened past enjoyable pain.

"Hey!" Alucard hissed. He jabbed his elbow against Richter, which forced the werewolf to plant his hands on the floor instead.

Quickly, D released Alucard. He reeled his aura in and dropped his hands away, chin tucked.

Frowning, Alucard reached to catch D's face in both of his hands. "Jealousy's not cute."

"...Sorry."

"Are you really going to be okay with this?"

D glanced at Alucard and then over his shoulder at Richter. He cast his gaze down again. "I'll do better."

"That's not... what I asked."

Tenderly, D laid his hand over Alucard's, then leaned into it. "Instinct got the better of me. It's fine."

Tracing his thumb back and forth against D's cheek, just under his eye, Alucard hummed. "Tell me if it stops being _fine_."

"Mmn."

Alucard turned to squint at Richter, still slouched against his back, quivering and panting with the strain of holding still. "You, too. I don't want either of you uncomfortable with this... any of this."

With a grunt, Richter licked Alucard's face. He left a swath of sticky saliva from Alucard's cheek to temple.

"Ugh, thanks."

Richter nuzzled at the wet spot. Then he rocked his hips, whining with impatience as he pushed his cock between Alucard's legs. The top of the shaft dragged against his front hole and the head bumped against his cock, still sensitive from earlier. His thighs clenched around it as Richter began to hump in earnest.

D, with lingering red in his gaze, watched raptly. He licked at one fang then the other. His hand tightened around Alucard's, still held against his cheek. Even his breathing hitched as his nostrils flared.

For that reason alone, Alucard let Richter go on for several more strokes, until the insides of his thighs and the lips of his hole were coated with sticky precum.

"Mm, ah...!" Alucard planted one hand against Richter's arm and shoved. "Go... sit and behave yourself for a few, won't you?"

Richter pulled away with great reluctance. He whimpered as he sulked off to sprawl in a graceless sit off to the side, his legs spread and his cock practically bouncing to the beat of his heart or his rapid panting.

Sitting up on his knees, Alucard reached down to spread himself with his fingers. He traced his other hand up his front, then flipped his hair over his shoulder, smirking. "Well, D, what do you want to do about this?"

D just looked at him for a long moment, long enough that Alucard started to feel the slightest prickle of self-conscious discomfort.

Then he laid his hands on Alucard's hips. He tipped his head back. His long, dark hair fell back to reveal the glitter of silver studs in his ears and the pale line of his throat dipping into his high collar.

"I want Richter to watch," D said, enunciating each word, "as I take you from behind."

" _Oh_."

Throat closing up, Alucard let himself be pulled into D's lap.

He knew part of D's desire stemmed from lingering jealousy but he could not bring himself to object. Not when D lined their groins up just so, sighing as Alucard pressed into the firm line of his erection trapped beneath cloth. D watched him with such hunger but loosened his grip to lay his fingertips against the tops of Alucard's thighs.

It was, Alucard knew from experience, an acquiesce of control. D awaited his guidance.

Alucard braced one hand on D's shoulder and looked over his own. "Are you okay with watching, Richter?"

Though Richter whined, his tail flopped against the floor and he swept his arm in a _go on_ gesture. Alucard narrowed his eyes, doubtful, but then smiled at the sight of Richter's cock. It still pulsed, oozing a fresh dribble of syrupy precum. There was no threat of it wilting from neglect.

"Be a good boy and don't touch yourself."

"How cruel," D murmured.

"You're the one that's making him sit out." Alucard shot a sharp look at D, smile widening to show the slightest hint of fang. "Best make it a good show."

D tapped his thumb against Alucard's skin. "Turn around."

Before he did, Alucard rocked up to steal a kiss. He rubbed D through his pants, squeezing and kneading until he elicited a quiet groan from the man, felt against his mouth more than heard.

Then, licking his lips, Alucard pulled away. He smirked at D as he rose from the man's lap and turned around so that he was on his knees in front of him, facing Richter and the fire flickering low in the hearth.

It was something like torture to stay like that, on display and unmoving. His skin gooseprickled under Richter's feverish gaze.

He heard the click of D's belt and the rustle of his pants, the crinkle of a condom packet being torn open, and even the clink of the vial of lubricant. It was a shame not to see what D was doing or help him but he had been kept wanting for long enough.

D's hand came to rest against Alucard's belly, right above the darker curls leading down. He applied the slightest pressure. Alucard sank with it until his back hit D's chest. D's other hand urged Alucard's ankles and calves further apart, allowing him to kneel between them.

Idly, Alucard reached back to tug at the hem of D's shirt, equal parts amused and turned on. A glance down confirmed that D hadn't even taken his pants all the way off--they lay pooled around his knees.

The difference in their height would normally mean that Alucard needed to bend forward onto all fours or get up into a crouch. D looped his arm around Alucard's middle and lifted him. With a gasp, Alucard twisted to drape an arm around D's shoulders for support.

The position was awkward and Alucard would have said as much but D gave him no time for complaints. D reached down to line the head of his cock against Alucard's hole. Pushing in, he dropped his hands to Alucard's hips, steadying him.

Gravity did the rest of the work.

"Ohh, nn."

Alucard let his head loll forward. He couldn't see much but he felt it, that delicious stretch of being filled. But Richter could. The werewolf crawled a little closer, sniffing as he licked his lips.

"T-told you to sit still, Richter!"

Richter flopped on his belly with his chin on the floor. The position put him between Alucard's legs, gazing up at his crotch.

It was the perfect angle to see as D pulled halfway out and thrust back in.

Alucard gasped sharply. D did it a few more times, slow and deep. The drag of his cock against Alucard's inner walls felt incredible, all heat and pressure and waves of tingling pleasure. Alucard couldn't help but moan, clenching around it. 

D's breathing went ragged as he pressed his face into Alucard's hair and began to move in earnest, lifting Alucard up and pulling him down again to meet each upward thrust. His fingers clenched. He left bruising red spots on Alucard's hips, the pain of which mingled with the growing pleasure coiling deep in Alucard's belly.

"Ah-- D! Yes, yes, nn, more!"

As Alucard tipped his head back, D's teeth found his throat. He did not bite in but teased sensitive skin with the sharp edges and with open mouthed kisses.

The pace picked up, hard and fast, marked by the slap of flesh against flesh and wet squelching beneath their moans and pants. Interspersed throughout came the high, needy whine of a werewolf neglected. Richter's hips stuttered as he ground down against the bedding. Yet, he stayed where he was, ever so obedient.

Alucard twisted his fingers into the black fabric of D's shirt against his shoulder, restlessly tugging. The other dropped to squeeze at D's wrist.

D sank down, pulling Alucard into his lap. The adjusted position allowed Alucard to put his weight on his knees again. Alucard immediately rolled his hips with a long, happy sigh.

Better yet, D turned his hands out, allowing Alucard to slide their palms together. It was D who interlaced their fingers. He brought their right hands up and back so he could brush a tender kiss along Alucard's knuckles. Renewed heat radiated up from every gentle touch of his lips, sank deep into the very marrow of Alucard's being.

"D..."

Throat closing up around the name, Alucard clutched at D's hands. He felt like he was drowning in all the things he needed D to know, every little desperate, needy little emotion snared against the backs of his teeth.

D hummed like he understood.

Then he rocked his hips up, reminding Alucard to _move_. Alucard rose up onto his knees until D almost slipped out of him, then sank back down in one fluid motion. D grunted and his grip spasmed.

Alucard did it again just to see if he could get the same reaction. He could.

Exhilarated, Alucard began to move in earnest. Every time he rocked down, D bucked up to meet him. They were slightly out of sync at first, stuttering and awkward, but found a rhythm quickly.

"D, please... let me hear-- nn, hnn-- you."

Soft and breathy, D said, "Adrian."

And again, and again, gasping his name like a litany, an entreaty to the heavens.

Friction and heat back built as the pace picked up. The ache in Alucard's loins grew, his cock swollen and tight.

A filthy combination of Richter's precum, lubricant, and his own fluids dripped down his inner thighs. He pulled his left hand away from D's to slide it down between his legs, skimming his cock and then the mess below. His fingertips framed D's cock as it pumped into him.

Richter could no longer hold himself back. He wriggled forward and pushed his nose between Alucard's fingers. His broad, flat tongue swiped at Alucard's cock, twisting and curling and worrying at it.

Flinching, thighs clenching, Alucard sank forward with a cry. He grabbed at Richter's shoulder and probably yanked too hard on the fur there.

With a growl, Richter gripped him by the hips. His claws scraped against the already fading bruises as he lifted Alucard and forced him back down, again and again, fucking him onto D's cock as he lapped at where they joined.

Alucard could take no more. "Ahn, fuck--!"

His orgasm came in shuddery waves that shook him to pieces between each reedy breath. Every time he thought it was over, D would slam into him again or Richter would tease his oversensitive cock.

He knew he was making shameful noises, gasping and half sobbing from how overwhelmed and fucked out he was. He had no idea if he managed coherent words. He simultaneously never wanted it to stop and needed it to.

Still hard, D slipped out of him. Richter let up, too.

Gentle hands lifted Alucard and laid him out on the bedding. Trembling fingers stroked his hair away from his sweaty brow. A wet nose rubbed against his collarbone. Soft fur tickled against his side. Alucard hummed appreciatively, patting vaguely at his partners until they let him be.

He drowsed for a minute or two, basking in the glow.

Shadows danced against his eyelids. Harsh panting, soft grunting, and low, continuous growling came from next to him. His arm lay against D's side, which rocked slightly.

Alucard opened one eye. He sucked in a breath and held it, awestruck by the sight next to him.

D lay on his side, propped up on one elbow. His muscular thighs were clamped tightly together. Richter thrust between them, grinding against D's cock, leaving thick, sticky trails of precum.

"Oh," Alucard wheezed, face heating up.

If he'd had a single drop of energy left, the faint shiver of arousal might have signaled the beginning of round three.

Twisting to look over his shoulder, D's lashes fluttered. "Enjoying, hah, the view?"

"...Very much so."

D showed a fang as he squeezed his thighs tighter. Richter snarled, claws scrabbling across pale gray skin for purchase. His thrusts became sloppy and erratic until D let up.

"Don't be mean," Alucard chided.

"Mmn." Reaching down, D petted at Richter's cock, almost apologetically. "Left us... wanting."

"I'm sorry!"

"Mm-mm."

Alucard rolled up onto his elbow, tucking against D's back. He laid a smattering of sloppy kisses along D's neckline, ever mindful of his fangs. D sighed as he tilted his head to give better access.

The sigh became a moan when Alucard's hand slid down to join his, squeezing and stroking the two cocks as Richter continued to rut.

D came first, in thick, hot spurts that spilled over their intertwined fingers and onto his belly. His lips parted, brow furrowed, breath stuttered to a halt. He made no sound at all, his whole body going tense and taut.

The clamping of D's thighs drove Richter over the edge not long after. He _howled_. The noise echoed off the walls, making Alucard and D both jump.

A split second later, Richter's cock spasmed. He came in long ribbons, again and again, clear at first and then white. It coated D from the groin all the way to his breastbone. A few drops even splashed his neck.

When it finally ended, Richter slumped where he was. The second his eyes slid shut, he made a grunting noise that could only be a snore.

Alucard lifted his hand, staring at the sticky fluid dripping from his fingers. "Holy shit."

The quality of Richter's snoring changed, mellowing out. His body began to shrink. Fur fell away in clumps. Soon, a very naked, very satisfied man lay sprawled in the mess he'd made.

"...Is this the cure to lycanthropy?" Alucard said, weakly.

D made a quiet wheezing noise as he flopped on his back.

Though D would probably not voice complaints, he could not be left pinned under Richter. Alucard carefully levered Richter up and off to the side, laying him flat out on his back. He wobbled up and went to retrieve one of the ruined cloaks to use as a towel to wipe Richter down.

As he did that, D gingerly but not gracefully scuttled off the bedding in an attempt to avoid spreading more of the mess around. Alucard pretended not to notice for the sake of his dignity.

Once Richter was as cleaned up as he could be and all the loose fur swept away, Alucard collected his clothes and followed D outside. They limped off to the river to get cleaned up.

Neither spoke. Comfortable, tired silence lay between them as they walked and as they splashed water on themselves.

For once, D's silence was not borne out of cold indifference. He did not avoid Alucard's touch and did not turn away. He did not immediately flee towards his horse to ride off into the sunset, never to be seen again.

That silence lasted all the way back to the cabin.

Alucard touched D's wrist to stop him from re-entering. Then he pressed a kiss against the corner of D's mouth. "Thank you."

"...For what."

"For not killing him. For... taking care of him." Alucard glanced down and off to the side. "For being here."

D brushed the backs of his fingers against Alucard's chin. Silence again but he made up for it by bending to kiss Alucard. He never deepened it past the sweet and slow slide of their lips.

When they broke apart, Alucard whispered, "Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Yes."

Alucard nodded. His heart trembled, on the verge of fracturing because he did not know if he could trust D and he hated the latch hook snare of doubts clawing at him.

He backed into the cabin, watchful and wary. D followed him one step at a time.

They circled around each other and the bedding.

Alucard waved at the fire to feed it a little power. The flames hissed up, spitting sparks. Then he tucked himself against Richter.

D crouched next to Alucard, reaching to run his fingers over tangled golden hair. Eventually, he spread himself out beside Alucard, flat on his back like always. He did not pull away when Alucard took his hand.

The heat of the fire filled the little shack up. The warmth of Richter's body against Alucard's back verged on the edge of uncomfortable. Only D's hand felt cool, and he brought it up to lay his cheek against it.

Dark eyes watched him from beneath darker lashes. Alucard yawned and curled closer. Within moments, he was asleep, safe and warm between two of his most precious people.

They did not leave him to face the chill morning air alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably leaving this here with the potential for a sequel to explore all the loose threads later. Thanks for reading!


End file.
